10 Dates
by KP1703
Summary: "9 dates!" I snapped. "11!" Trish pleaded. "10! 10 is my final offer Trish!" When Ally is convinced to go on 10 blind dates to get over her ex boyfriend, Dallas, she never expected to fall for the charming blonde waiter that works there. AU Multi-Chap Auslly :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I can't believe I'm actually doing an AU Multi-chap! I am actually really excited and don't know why, it's probably because it's my first one. So I'm sorry if it turns out to be awful. I will try and update my other Austin and Ally story as soon as I can, but as you all probably know, the older we get-the more homework we get at school, unfortunately. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you all think, hope you enjoy the story! **

"Please please please! 13 dates that's all I ask!" Trish pleaded excitedly while I rolled my eyes in frustration. This had been going on for 2 hours and I wanted to get to sleep! When your in college, and there are random exams at every turn, sleeping is a very good thing. When was she gonna give it up? I needed to rest! But I couldn't say no to Trish, we both knew that. It was just a matter of time before I crumbled, and finally agreed to the crazy idea she was dragging me into this time. No matter how badly it was probably gonna end.

"Fine, but I'm only going on 7 dates," I replied stubbornly while crossing my arms.

"12 dates!" She whined loudly. I immediately shook my head, causing my brunette curls to sway slightly, "Come on Ally, you need to get over Dallas! You need to get back out on the dating horse!"

"I _am_ over Dallas!" I blurted out quickly even though it was a complete lie.

Dallas was my first university boyfriend, he had the hair, and the eyes, and the charming smile and- well you get the picture. I thought he was perfect, until he decided to dump me. Now you might be thinking he did it at a nice, romantic restaurant like in all those cliche movies, but no! That Idiot broke up with me in front of the whole class during a science lecture. Can you believe him? I don't know why I even dated him, I mean who cares about his kind eyes, and hair that flops just the right way-

"ALLY! Earth to Ally! Are you even listening to me!" Trish's voice bellowed through the dorm room, completely snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Trish, what did you say?" I asked sheepishly, while the shorter latina placed her hands on her hips.

"I said 12 dates is my final offer!" She replied.

"9 dates!" I snapped.

"11!"

"10! 10 is my final offer Trish!"

"YES! 10 dates! I've got everything set up Ally, all you have to do is be ready for a date at 6:00pm for the next ten nights! WOOOO HOOOO! I'm the best best friend ever!" Trish cheered dramatically while I watched in horror. No wonder her best class is drama.

"Goodnight Trish," I sighed and decided to try and ignore her crazy rambling. Don't get me wrong, I love Trish like the sister I never had but, sometimes she can be slightly forceful, if you know what I mean. My head ached as I wondered what would happen tomorow night. 10 dates, you can get through this Ally, just 10 dates.

* * *

"So what's this guys name?" I asked Trish as she continued to curl my hair carefully. I was sitting on my bed and reading the university's newspaper, there was a very interesting article about hairy cats-

"Elliot," Trish answered, snapping me out of my thoughts. By now she had finished my hair and moved on to my makeup.

"What does he-" I began but stopped when I saw Trish glaring at me.

"Don't talk while I'm doing your makeup Ally," She scolded, then told me to close my eyes while she applied some eye shadow to my eyes. "All you need to know about him is that he's really good looking."

If my eyes weren't closed I would roll them right now. Typical Trish. There were probably loads of good looking guys at the restaurant I was going to, how was I supposed to find _my_ good looking date?

"Trish how am I supposed to-"

"Done!" She cheered and took a step away from my face. I smiled and walked over to the tall mirror in our room, when I saw myself in the mirror I was actually kind of surprised. It's only rare occasions that I go out to formal places, so when I get really dressed up, it shocks me that I could actually look, well pretty. My makeup was only light and my hair was tied in a curly side braid. I was wearing a pretty yellow summer dress and some nude coloured wedges, with some gold flower earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thanks Trish, and thanks for helping me get over Dallas," I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"What are friends for? And besides it's better that you have a boyfriend so that we could double date!" Trish replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Trish and her boyfriend Dez had been together for 6 months, and I would say they were an extremely cute couple- but I would be lying. They spend most of their time arguing and insulting each other, but I guess that's just how they show how much they love each other. Dez is a cool and random guy, even though he's sort of weird and wacky. But I've met him a few times and he's really nice.

"Ally it's 5:45! Hurry up or your gonna be late!" She exclaimed and began to push me out of the door. "Have fun!" She shouted and then slammed the door in my face. I sighed slowly and began to walk out of the dorm house.

"Okay date number one, show me what you've got."

* * *

One of the things I like in a guy is punctuality, lateness is one of my pet peeves. So to say I was annoyed sitting on my own at a small restaurant table at 6:45pm was an understatement. I had checked my watch a total of 16 times, and I kind of understand if you would call me weirdo for counting. Where was this Elliot guy? He'd better be _very_ good looking if he expects me to wait this long for him-

"Excuse me," A male voice said from behind me. 'YES! He's here! This is it!' I throught to myself as I sprung to my feet. I turned around nervously and tried to resist the urge to chew my hair. I hadn't even thought about hair chewing since high school, come on Ally don't embarrass yourself! Soon my eyes landed on a tall boy standing a few centimetres away from me, he had messy light blonde hair and hazel gold eyes.

'Wow, he's really handsome, thank you Trish!' I thought to myself while doing a mental happy dance.

"Erm thanks? And who is Trish?" He asked with a small smirk while my whole face flushed. Why me?

"Hehe, did I just say that out loud?" I asked sheepishly and he nodded. "Well done Ally, You've embarrassed yourself already." I did a fake thumbs up sign to myself and laughed awkwardly.

"Well to save you even more embarrassment, I'll just ask what you want to order," He said smoothly with a small smile. His eyes reflected amusement but I'm sure I could see a tiny flicker of sympathy too.

"That's nice Elliot but I can order myself," I replied while picking up one of the menus on the small, round table. He answered a few seconds later. "I'm not Elliot." I snapped my head back up to look at him, and noticed his look of confusion matched mine. I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Your not my date?" I asked and he shook his head to say no. I sighed.

"Not to be nosy but, how come you don't know what your date looks like?" He asked curiously then casually sat down in the seat opposite mine.

"My best friend Trish set up 10 blind dates for me, she's trying to help me get over my ex boyfriend, Dallas," I explained quickly and didn't fail to notice when his eyes widened at my ex's name.

"Dallas, as in Dallas Centineo?" He asked and I nodded with an eye roll. "He's a douchebag." He muttered which made me start laughing.

"We've only known eachother for five minutes and we already agree on something!" I cheered excitedly which made him chuckle.

"Dork," He smiled and I blushed, he's just so darn cute, come on Ally don't embarrass yourself more than you already have!

"Hey, if your not my date, then who are you?" I blurted out as the thought randomly popped into me head. Suddenly I started to get paranoid and weird ideas began to appear in my thoughts. What if he was a robber, or a stalker, or an alien, or a-"

"You have a really bad habit of thinking out loud, Ally," He chuckled while I face palmed in embarrassment. "And I'm your waiter for the evening."

"How do you know my name, are you stalking me?" I exclaimed curiously while he rolled his eyes tiredly.

"I've seen you around the university campus, and since Dallas is extremely popular, it's kinda hard to not know who he's dating," He replied with a nonchalant tone.

"I haven't seen you around school before," I paused to look at his name tag. "Austin."

"How do you know _my_ name, are you stalking me?" He mocked childishly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him playfully. "No, I was just smart enough to read your name tag."

"Wow, pretty and smart, Dallas is an idiot for dumping you," Austin smirked, my eyes widened at his words as I searched my brain for a snappy comeback.

"I-I erm," I stuttered awkwardly for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Relax, your acting really nervous, like I'm some kind of different species."

"I know, it's just I don't really talk to guys much," I replied quietly while resting my cheek on my hand.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed you didn't, I'm really good at reading people," He answered cockily which made me sit up straighter.

"Okay fine, what kind of girl am I?"

"Your quiet, awkward and really dorky," He said bluntly with a sly grin on his face, I felt my eyes roll.

"Thanks, your so thoughtful," I replied sarcastically, trying to bite back a smile.

"Hey I wasn't done yet, your also really smart and have this adorable type of attitude. You walk around campus feeling insecure about yourself, and have no idea how many people actually notice how beautiful you are," He finished with a warm smile, I blushed deeply and quickly tore my eyes away from his hazel ones, to hide my flustered face.

"I-I-I erm-"

"Ally Dawson?" A voice said from behind mine and Austin's table, we both turned around and saw a cute brunette boy that looked around our age. He had a shy look on his face, with a tiny mixture of jealousy, probably because Austin was sitting at the table too.

"Well you must be Elliot, a word of advice, if you two ever go on another date, try not to be 45 minutes late," Austin deadpanned while getting up to leave the table, he mouthed a quick 'good luck' to me before leaving us alone. My mouth curled up into a small smile as I watched him walk away to go annoy other tables or charm other girls.

* * *

"-and it was so funny because the cat had eaten all the cheese!" Elliot shouted and burst into another fit of crazy laughter.

It had been 10 minutes into the date and I was already getting bored, he had told me a total of 31 stories. I didn't even think that was possible in a 600 second period of time! When will this date end?! The only highlights of the entire night were when Austin would drop by our table to make me laugh by annoying Elliot. He claimed he was only doing his job but I knew he was helping to make my night more bearable.

"Can you believe it, he had eaten all the cheese!" I sighed in annoyance as he droned on and on about some random cat eating cheese. Don't get me wrong, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but even I didn't talk _this_ much. I suddenly noticed that the restaurant was almost empty. The only people left were us and these two little old ladies. I watched as Austin walked up to their table to clear their dishes.

I don't know what he was doing but they were laughing and clapping. I saw Austin's face flush in embarrassment when one of them pinched his cheeks and commented on how charming he was. I snickered silently to myself.

"Ally?" My head snapped back round to Elliot. "Are you gonna eat that?" I looked down at the hardly eaten chicken pie then back at Elliot who was looking at my food greedily.

"Do you want it?" I asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please!" He nodded excitedly and grabbed the pie so vigorously, it almost fell off the table. I watched as he dug into the food like some type of wild animal. Why are guys so disgusting? Well, maybe not all guys, I thought to myself as Austin walked past and smiled at me. I felt myself blush lightly and quickly turned back to Elliot, who had already eaten all my pie and was now licking his fingers.

"Listen, Ally, I don't think this is gonna work out," Elliot said blurted out suddenly while taking a finger out of his mouth. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Wha-why?" I sputtered in pure surprise. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I mean you just talk _so_ much-" He continued and my eyes widened while I resisted the urge to laugh out loud. _I_ talked too much? This guy was unbelievable!

"I just don't think were compatible, it could never work," He finished with a solemn expression on his face as if he had just broken my heart or something. "I'm really sorry."

"Your kidding right?" I asked in amusement.

"If only I was," He replied and shook his head. "Bye Ally," He said quickly and then grabbed a bread roll before exiting the restaurant. I stared at the door with a look of confusion on my face.

"Well, that was weird," I whispered to myself while resting my cheek on my hand tiredly.

"You can say that again," Austin said while walking towards my table with a small piece of paper in his hand. "What kind of guy leaves the girl to pay for dinner, especially when he ate most of it." He handed me the paper and my eyes widened.

"Wow, Elliot ate all that food!? That is a lot of money!" I exclaimed while staring at the bill in shock. I work in the library for crying out loud, how was I supposed to afford that on my own?

"Don't worry, I did the honorable thing and paid for you," Austin said simply with a small smile on his face. I looked up at him in surprise and grinned.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me," I asked softly and his smile widened.

"I guess, if you were _my_ date, I would have paid for you," He paused. "And I was raised to be a gentleman," He replied with a shrug of his shoulders and an amused smile.

"Thank you, Austin," I replied quietly while blushing deeply. I slowly stood to my feet and turned to him. "I guess, I'll see you tomorow." I held out my hand nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you will," He smiled and shook my hand. "Bye Ally."

* * *

"Was he cute?" Trish asked the second I walked through the door of our room. She was reading a fashion magazine and hadn't even looked up. I sighed happily and sat down on my bed.

"Yep," I answered with a smile. Her head shot up and she dashed over to me. She was so fast that I was almost knocked off the bed.

"DETAILS, I NEED DETAILS!" She shouted excitedly, I backed away slightly and chuckled.

"Trish, he was cute but the date was awful, he just kept on talking and talking and talki-"

"I think I get the picture Ally," She interrupted with a quick eye roll. "But if your date was awful, why are you so happy?" I felt myself blush and nervously stared at my hands. Trish gasped dramaically.

"You met somebody!" She exclaimed loudly with a shocked look on her face. I rolled my eyes in offense, was it so hard to believe I could meet a cute guy?

"Hey don't seem so surprised!" I replied and crossed my arms childishly. "He's just a friend, well actually I don't even know if we _are_ friends, but I hope we can become friends because I would really like a friend like him and-"

"Ally, your babbling. He was a total hottie wasn't he?" Trish interrupted bluntly. I sighed in defeat.

"He was my waiter for the evening and he was so funny and sweet and nice, and oh my gosh Trish he's the most attractive guy I've ever seen! He had a really kind personality an even paid for dinner when Elliot left."

"That Elliot guy left you to pay on your own! That idiot," She said angrily.

"It's okay Trish, Austin made the date better," I smiled and patted her shoulder to calm her down. The last thing I wanted her to do was track Elliot down and punch him in the face for not paying for his own food.

"Ooooh, so his name is Austin? Your _so_ crushing on him!" She chuckled while my face flushed.

"Whaaaaaaaat? No I'm not!" I blurted out immediately while my face kept getting redder and redder. Trish smirked evily then walked over to the wardrobe.

"Erm, what are you doing Trish?" I asked, slightly puzzled by her sudden actions. She began to take out cute outfits and jackets.

"You want to impress him tomorow right?" She asked while picking out some black heels and a pretty red dress. She threw them down on her bed then went back to shuffling around in the wardrobe.

"My blind date?" I asked in confusion.

"No, Austin." I grinned at her and nodded quickly. She smiled. "Well then we'd better find you a nice outfit."

**That's it for chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it! They're in college now BTW so they're a little bit older than in the show. It would be WONDERFUL if you guys could review, I really want to know what you think. If you have any suggestions or critisisms just tell me, but PLEASE don't be toooooo harsh. I don't really take harsh critisism well, I'll probably end up crying or something :) I really appreciate it that your taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. I will try and update soon! **

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! First of all THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I got 22 reviews, 16 favs and 27 follows, you guys are AWESOME! I never imagined that for a first chapter so thank you all! Your all really encouraging and I wanted to update sooner, so here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

"Triiiiiiiish, why are you doing this to me?" I whined childishly and collapsed onto the bed. I was going on my second blind date in about 45 minutes and I swear Trish was trying to get me killed. She had picked this really pretty red dress that clung to my upper body and flowed from my waist down to just above me knee. I had to admit, I really liked it, like _really_ liked it. She had paired it with a white rose necklace and some matching earrings which I had gotten for my birthday. I really liked those too. The only problem was...

The shoes.

Don't get me wrong they looked nice, but they were high-and I mean _really_ high. I'm not usually the type of girl to wear high heels out to public places, so when my best friend gave me 6 inch heels to wear, I wasn't particularly impressed. Trish sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh stop complaining Ally, your gonna look totally hot in that outfit," She snapped in annoyance while I groaned on my bed. "Now sit up so I can do your hair." Man, why did she have to be so bossy? I slowly sat up and pouted angrily.

"Trish, why don't you just let me wear some different shoes. Preferably a pair that won't result in me tripping and falling flat on my face," I pleaded while attempting to put on my puppy dog face. Trish obviously wasn't falling for it and rolled her eyes.

"Don't use that puppy dog look on me, it never works," She scolded and I sighed in disappointment. "Besides, your not gonna fall, you've walked in heels before."

"Not 6 INCH HEELS!" I exclaimed worriedly. "And I think I'm gonna die of embarrasment if I fall over in front of Austin!" Trish smirked slightly.

"Hey, if your lucky, you could fall into his strong arms," She said dreamily. "Like in one of those cliche romance movies!" I blushed lightly and began to play with my fingers.

"I wish," I mumbled and Trish chuckled. She then pulled out our straighteners and began to straighten my wavy hair. My thoughts then wandered to the date, I hoped the one tonight wouldn't be as bad as the first one with Elliot. I would probably die if I had to sit through another few hours of stories about cats and cheese.

"Your date tonight it called Cameron, he's really cute!" She said excitedly while trying to comb down a particularly curly part of my hair before straightening it. I rolled my eyes.

"Trish, you have to _tell_ me what he looks like or it will be hard for me to find him," I replied tiredly while picking up a magazine that was lying next to me on the bed.

"Ally you worry way too much," She said calmly while checking her watch. "All finished! Now turn around and let me do your make up." I sighed. I don't worry to much, Trish worries too less. If that even makes sense.

"Nope it doesn't make sense," Trish stated bluntly while applying red lipstick to my lips. "And you've gotta stop thinking out loud." I flushed in embarrasment and focused on reading the magazine. There was no point arguing with Trish anymore, I always lose. Hopefully I wouldn't trip over tonight.

* * *

"Hey Ally," Austin said as I nervously entered the restaurant. He turned from the table he had just served and watched me wobble over to an empty table. His calm face changed to confusion and amusement. "Something wrong with your legs?"

I sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. Walking all the way to the restaurant from the my dorm house was torture and I seriously thought my feet were gonna fall off. Stupid 6 inch heels. Austin walked over to the table and towered over me with his arms crossed. I looked up and rolled my eyes playfully when I saw the teasing smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, it's these stupid heels," I answered while lifting my leg up so he could see my shoes more easily.

"Actually I think they look quite fitting," He replied with a wolfish grin, my eyes widened and my face flushed. He chuckled at my embarrasment while I stared at my hands. Come on Ally don't let him see you so embarrased! I took a deep breath and turned to face him again. He smiled warmly at me and I found myself blushing even more.

"I-I-Erm," I stuttered nervously. Darn, why did he have to be so incredibly cute? Wait, I hope I didn't say that out loud! Suddenly he leaned down to my level and put his mouth near my ear, I froze from how close he was.

"Don't worry, I think your incredibly cute too," He whispered quietly. "Especially when you get all flustered." That was all he did before calmly walking back to the the kitchen. I smiled slightly to myself and picked up a menu, I have really got to stop thinking out loud.

A few seconds later my thoughts were interrupted by a boy suddenly walking over to the table and sitting down in the chair opposite mine. He fiercely grabbed one of the menus and began to read without even acknowledging my presence.

"Erm, hi?" It was supposed to be a greeting but came out as more of an anxious question. He didn't even bother to look up and rolled his eyes rudely. My eyes narrowed slightly. "My name's Ally, are you Cameron?" He jerked his head up so aggressively that his dark blonde hair shook. He stared at me for a few seconds and I could feel his dark green eyes piercing into me.

"Did I ask for your name?" He spat angrily, I gasped in surprise from his harsh tone.

"N-No but-"

"Then don't speak." I shrank down in my seat and closed my mouth. He was really intimidating, and I am _not_ one of those girls that loves the bad boys. I find them incredibly unattractive. He tore his eyes away from me and back down to the menu while I played with my fingers. My face brightened suddenly when Austin came over with his notepad and pen.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter for the evening," He started while curiously looking at Cameron, who's head was still in the menu. "Can I take your orders plea-"

"I'll have the beetroot soup, so will the girl," Cameron interrupted while dropping the menu on the table and facing Austin.

"B-b-but I don't like-" I began but immediately stopped when Cameron sent me a fierce glare. My eyes widened in fright and I shrank down in my seat once more.

"What did I say about talking?" He hissed quickly with a long eye roll. Austin's eyes narrowed in anger and he took a protective step closer to me.

"I think you should let her order her own food dude," He said slowly. I could tell he was angry but was trying to stay calm, his fists were clenched and he was glaring at Cameron.

"No it's okay Austin, I'll have the soup," I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I'll have the soup." He looked at me with concern before asking.

"Are you sure." I sent him a reassuring smile and nodded, he smiled back quickly before returning to the kitchen. I sighed. Great going Ally, now you have to eat that disgusting beetroot soup! I should have just asked for something else, but _man_ Cameron had a scary glare! I blamed Trish.

* * *

"Well, here are your orders," Austin said while placing a bowl of soup in front of Cameron and, to my surprise, a plate of roast chicken and potatoes for me. Man that roast chicken smells good. I smiled and turned to Austin in confusion, he simply winked at me then prepared to leave, when Cameron stopped him.

"Hey, waiter boy," The green eyed boy called sharply. Austin rolled his eyes quickly before turning and smiling fakely at the rude boy. I bit my lip to stop a giggle escaping my mouth.

"The girl ordered soup," Cameron snapped angrily. For crying out loud, is it that hard to remember that my name is Ally? I subtly rolled my eyes and rested my cheek on my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, it seems I got the orders mixed up, silly me," Austin said dramatically with an innocent tone. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish actions. Cameron glared at the blonde waiter before speaking again.

"Well, why don't you change them?" He growled which made me a little frightened. Austin didn't even flinch.

"I don't think so, Ally didn't _want_ to order that soup so I was merely saving her from having to eat something she didn't like, she was just too shy to say anything," Austin replied smoothly while resting a hand on the table. How was he still so confident with an angry ape like Cameron glaring at him like that? Maybe I'm just a scaredy cat.

"Listen idiot, if you don't change the orders, I'm gonna complain and get your butt fired," Cameron hissed and stood up aggresively. The two boys stared eachother down, Cameron was glaring while Austin, who was slightly taller, was smirking. A few seconds later, Austin spoke.

"Go ahead and complain, my parents run this place, I'm not going anywhere," He smiled cheekily and crossed his arms. I smiled. Go Austin! The shorter boy turned to me and narrowed his eyes. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"You be quiet, no one was talking to you," He spat loudly. My blood boiled and I suddenly became very annoyed. This guy was a little too rude for my liking. I stood up angrily and faced him.

"Listen Cameron, if I wanna talk then I'll talk okay? And I don't like beetroots! I can order for myself thanks," I began loudly and watched as his face became angrier and angrier.

Okay Ally I think that's enough, I thought to myself. But for some silly reason I continued. "You are the most rude, arrogant and aggresive boy I have ever met," Come on Ally quit while your ahead! "And you know what? Your a real-" I searched my brain frantically for a good enough insult. Quick Think Ally, Think! "MEANIE!" Yep that should do the trick. That was a pretty good rant if I do say so myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin face palm and chuckle quietly to himself. Cameron rolled his eyes and muttered some rude words under his breath. I let out a breath and sighed. Maybe my rant wasn't as good as I thought-

"What Ally is trying to say," Austin started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Is that your a total jerk and have a really crappy taste in food, now get out of this restaurant." He gestured to the exit with his head.

"Make me," Cameron snarled. Austin rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. Wow, is this guy really that stupid?

"Are you really that stupid?" Austin asked. Well that's weird, it was like he was reading my mind. When Cameron didn't move, Austin smirked and picked up the cold beetroot soup on our table. My eyes widened in surprise as he poured the entire bowl over Cameron's head. The embarrassed boy growled and stomped out of the room.

Everything was silent for a few seconds as me and Austin were the only ones left in the restaurant. He looked at me and smirked.

"Meanie, really? That was the best you could do?" He asked in amusement. That did it. We both burst into loud and crazy laughter and collapsed into two nearby chairs. We spent the next few minutes laughing and giggling about nothing in particular, and to be honest, that was probably the highlight of the entire night.

"I'm not good at insulting people okay," I giggled loudly while covering my mouth to stop any boistrous snorts escaping. That would be horrifyingly embarrassing.

"Yeah your pretty awful at them," He chuckled and I smiled. "But I'm proud of you, for standing up to that jerk. Even though I've only known you for like 2 days." I looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you proud of me?" I asked quietly.

"Because you don't seem like the type of person to stand up to people. You probably just let them walk all over you," He replied confidently and I shrank down into the seat. He was totally right. Darn it!

"Oh yeah, because your so good at reading people," I mocked playfully and rolled my eyes. He smiled and glanced down at my feet which were tired and slightly swollen.

"Why don't you take off your shoes Ally?" He asked softly, I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes reflected concern. I smiled slightly.

"Because my best friend Trish would kill me," I replied with a soft chuckle. It was supposed to be a joke, but I knew that Trish killing someone was possible. Actually it was very likely.

"Come on, I'll give you my flip flops to borrow," He suggested sweetly. I sighed and shook my head.

"No Austin I can't do that."

"You can and you _will_ or... I'll never serve you that roast chicken dinner ever again!" He announced childishly which made me gasp.

"Perish the thought!" I replied dramatically and immediately reached down to carefully take of my heels. After a few minutes of messing with buckles and straps, I finally threw off the devil shoes and slid into the the comfy, dark blue flip flops. I sighed in contentment. "Thanks."

"No need for thanks Ally, I'm naturally just a nice guy," He replied cockily with a shrug of his shoulders. I shook my head at him and grinned when I saw my small feet in his giant flip flops. They look like clown slippers on me!

"You know I don't think your ever gonna stop thinking out loud, are you Ally?" Austin sighed with an exasperated shake of his head as he stood from his chair.

"Probably not, but I'll try!" I replied exitedly while also rising from my own chair. "I'll see you tomorow, Austin," I said quietly and smiled widely at him. He returned it and took a small step closer to me.

"See you tomorow, Ally," He replied softly. For a second, our eyes locked and I'm sure I could have tripped in the flip flops I was wearing. Imagine what serious damage could have been done if I was still wearing those devil heels! It's not my fault I can't control myself, it's his beautiful eyes. I blamed the eyes.

* * *

"He was a jerk Trish, a total jerk," I said as I shut the door to our room. As usual, she was reading one of her favourite fashion magazines and hadn't even bothered to look up. I rolled my eyes playfully and collapsed onto my warm bed.

"Was he a just a total jerk, or a total total jerk?" She asked curiously with her head still buried in the magazine. Yeah, so just a total jerk is okay? Typical Trish.

"Trish he was such a jerk, Austin had to kick him out of the restaurant _and _pour beetroot soup over his head," I replied with a small giggle as I remembered Cameron covered in purple soup. Trish immediately tossed the magazine in a random direction and dashed over to my bed.

"DETAILS! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She bellowed and I backed away slightly. Can you say Deja vou?

"Well, Cameron was a total idiot, he completely ignored me and snapped at me everytime I tried to speak to him," I began and Trish clenched her fists in anger.

"Do you want me to hurt him Ally, because I will," She said evily while rubbing her hands together as if she was planning something dangerous. My eyes widened in panic. I mean Cameron was a real jerk, but I didn't want him hurt badly! Well at least I think I didn't.

"No Trish that won't be necessary," I replied quickly with a curt shake of my head. She sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Come on, continue with the story," She shouted eagerly and leaned in closer to me. I smiled and told her the rest of the story, purposely leaving out the part about taking off my heels. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she did. "Ally, why aren't you wearing those heels I gave you?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Weeeeeeell?" I started nervously and began to play with my fingers. "Austin saw how uncomfortably I was in the devil heel-I mean high heels, so decided to let me borrow his flip flops to walk home in," I smiled and quickly glanced down at the large flip flops I was still wearing. Trish gasped dramatically.

"He let you borrow his FLIP FLOPS!" She exclaimed and I nodded quickly. "Do you know what this means Ally!?"

"Erm, he's a really kind person?" I asked in confusion and Trish rolled her eyes in frustration.

"No! It means he likes you!" She shouted and rushed over to the wardrobe. She began throwing out random dresses and jackets onto her bed and the floor, while I just stared in confusion.

"Trish, what are you dong?" I asked with a sigh. I hope she's not-

"I'm finding you some clothes for tomorow night, gosh Ally catch up," She snapped while throwing some more jackets onto the floor. "And tomorow, your wearing even higher shoes!" I sighed and smiled slightly. Hey, if it means I can wear Austin's flip flops tomorow, I'm not complaining!

**Well that is chapter 2 complete, I hope you guys liked it! Thank you all once again for all the reviews, favs and follows, you all make me so happy! I don't own A&A, unfortunately. (If I did, they would soooooo be back together by now!) A special shout out to DoingTheUnstuck because you helped me realize that I was mixing up my 'your's and 'you're's. Thank you, because I probably wouldn't have noticed! Remember guys, if you have any critisisms or suggestions, feel free to tell me in a review or even PM me. Please Review! I will try and update soon!**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ****Everyone! First of all THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVING AND FOLLOWING! YOUR ALL AMAZING! I never expected one of my stories to have over 50 reviews for 2 chapters, Thank you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been taking up loads of my time lately because I'm starting my GCSE's soon, so I'm really sorry if I don't update very quickly. BTW, have you guys seen the new promo for What ifs and Where's Austin? I can't wait to watch it! I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!**

"And then he said that I was the most bossy, mean and dominating girl he had ever met! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!" Trish shouted as she harshly brushed out the waves in my hair. Her and Dez had just had a huge fight because he wanted to eat at a chinese restaurant, while she wanted to go to an Indian one. I was going on my third date in about 45 minutes and unfortunately, Trish decided to take out her anger on my hair. My poor hair.

"Trish, can you please be a little gentler?" I pleaded as she yanked and pulled at my brunette waves with the brush. She sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Ally! You know when I'm mad at Dez I have to take out my anger on something! How can you be so selfish?" She snapped dramatically and I rolled my eyes. _I'm_ being selfish? "I mean, I'm practically having a break down!" She continued loudly and held a hand to her head as if she was going to faint. Typical Trish. So over dramatic.

"Fine, you can take out your anger on my hair, but you have to hurry," I sighed in defeat while Trish smirked. I have got to stop being such a pushover! After a few more minutes of agony and immense pain, she had finally finished brushing and curling my hair. My head felt so sore! Man, I hate it when Trish is angry. I hate it so much.

"Okay Ally, it's time to get you dressed up!" She exclaimed excitedly and skipped over to the wardrobe while I watched in horror. The thing about Trish is, after she's got all her anger out, she puts the rest of her time into dressing me up in all sorts of different outfits and hairstyles. So in other words, I became her baby doll for a night. I didn't mind though because it made her feel better, and at least she wasn't angry.

"Alright Trish, just please don't go overboard, do you remember what happened last week?" I asked and cringed at the memory. Last week, after Trish and Dez's weekly fight, she came home and dressed me up as some type of clown. It made her laugh but I'm sure I almost died! The clown nose was cutting of my air supply! No joke.

"But Ally, you made a cute clown!" She laughed and pulled out an outfit from the wardbrobe. No I didn't, I made an embarrassing clown. "Now put this dress on, I'll dress you up as something embarrassing when you get back from your date," She smiled and tossed my a light pink dress, which landed shamefully on top of my head. You see I've never had much hand eye coordination. Actually I've never had any. I blamed my gym teachers.

"Thanks Trish," I replied with a small smile while slowly pulling the dress off my head. That was another thing about Trish, she may seem tough, but she would never let me be embarrassed in front of my crush- I mean friend. I'm _so_ not crushing on Austin. Really!

"Oh come on Ally who are you trying to kid? You obviously like like Austin! And you've got to get rid of your thinking out loud habit," Trish exclaimed while pulling out some shoes from the wardrobe. I smiled and quickly began to put on the dress, it clung to my upper body and stopped at my waist where there was a thin black bow. The rest of it puffed out slightly and stopped at my knee. Trish paired it with a black leather jacket and put a thin black headband in my hair. She never lets me pick my clothes for dates because apparently, I'm awful at choosing outfits. Can you believe that! Just because this one time I wanted to wear my Chuck Taylors with my dress. What is wrong with Chuck Taylors!?

But today was different- she let me pick my shoes! I didn't know what was happening, maybe Trish was sick? I quickly ran over to my wardrobe and pulled out the highest heels I could find. If you told me I would be doing this a few days ago, I would have called you crazy, but I so badly wanted an excuse to wear Austin's flip flops again! I quickly handed Trish the shoes to see if she approved.

"Ha! That's proof your crushing on Austin, you hate wearing high shoes so why would you choose to wear extremely high shoes tonight?" She shouted and pointed at me accusingly. Nope, she wasn't sick. This was just an evil Trish trick. I was about to deny it, before she cut me off. "Your just looking for an excuse to wear his flip flops again." Was I _that_ obvious?

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? That is so not true, can't a girl wear very high heels without being accused of just wanting to wear her crush's- I mean friend's flip flops? I am disappointed Trish, you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking such a thing," I replied awkwardly while trying and failing to put on my heels. Darn it, why can't I multi-task? Trish rolled her eyes in frustration and placed her hands on her hips. Her expression obviously read 'I know your lying' but I chose to ignore it. "Well, see you later Trish!" I dashed out of the room quickly before I could embarrass myself even more with my awful lying skills.

"See you later Ally, and your date tonight is called Douglas!" She shouted quickly. "And remember to give me all the details when you get back!" I chuckled lightly and waved at her quickly before continuing my walk to the restaurant. Hopefully the heels wouldn't cause my feet too much damage on the way there.

* * *

20 minutes passed and I was _still _walking to the restaurant, maybe the 7 inch heels weren't such a good idea. This was all Austin's fault, why did he have to be so extremely cute? Why did he have to give me his extremely cute flip flops? Why did he have to- oh stop it Ally. All this agony is completely your fault. Come on, only a few more minutes of walking-

My thoughts were interrupted by my head crashing clumsily into the door of the restaurant. Okay, maybe I was a little closer than I thought. Stupid doors, why are they all so hard, and wooden? Well I suppose not all of them are wooden, some are plastic or metal or-

"Are you okay Ally?" An amused voice said from in front of me. I looked up and came face to face with Austin in his usual waiter uniform, I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing," I replied playfully and gently pushed past him to enter the restaurant. He smiled and followed closely behind. "And to answer your question, no I'm not fine."

"I'm sorry for laughing Ally," He apologized even though he didn't sound the least bit sorry. I turned around and saw that he was looking at me with the cutest and most adorable puppy dog face ever. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes!" I answered immediately, his puppy dog face was even cuter than mine! "You know I wasn't actually mad at you."

"I know, I just wanted to check if you would fall for my puppy dog face, and you did!" He smirked with a quick shrug. Oh man, why was I so gullible? "I knew you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I smiled and placed my hands on my hips to try and look slightly annoyed. Austin took a step closer to me and crossed his arms, he still towered over me, even in my heels. Darn it, why was he so tall?

"Why am I so tall? Why are _you _so small?" He asked with a small chuckle. I've gotta stop thinking out loud! Okay I might be a bit of a shy pushover, but when people call me small, I get highly offended. Even if it was a really nice and extremely handsome guy like Austin.

"I'm not that small!" I replied defensively while crossing my arms. "I don't like it when people call me small, it makes me feel weak for some reason. _And_ I'd rather be incredibly small, than I complete giant!" I ranted on and finished with a pathetic poke to his hard chest. Wow, his chest it rock hard. He's _sooooo _strong- no snap out of it Ally!

"You're so cute when you get all mad," Austin laughed and shook his head at my failed attempt to seem angry. Okay so maybe my rant wasn't as affective as I thought. I blushed slightly but still didn't break our eye contact. I wasn't backing down this time. I was going to prove that Ally Dawson doesn't get all flustered everytime my eyes lock with his kind, handsome and completely hypnotizing hazel ones. I would not crumble! "So, you think my eyes are kind, handsome and completely hypnotizing?" He asked cockily while taking a step closer to me. I might as well give up, my thinking out loud habit was here to stay, unfortunately.

"I-I erm yes, y-yes I do," I stuttered anxiously and felt my face getting redder. Come on Ally, don't get nervous! He took another step towards me and I suddenly realized how close we were. It was obvious he knew I was trying to stay strong, so he was doing everything he could to make me tear my eyes away from his. Judging from how I was acting, Austin was winning this silent game. Darn, why did he have to be so good at making me nervous?

"You know Ally, I happen to think your eyes are beautiful," He replied softly and smiled warmly at me, I felt my knees buckle and I couldn't help but smile back at him. My cheeks were burning and my face was probably resembling a tomato at that moment. I quickly tore my eyes away from his gaze and focused on the insanely high heels I had somehow forgotten about.

"R-R-Really?" I replied nervously. Stop stuttering Dawson!

"Really," Austin repeated with a small smile. His eyes glanced down to his feet for a split second and I'm sure I saw a hint on nervousness in his eyes. Wait a minute, that can't be right? Austin, nervous, because of me? I must be imagining things. "And I totally won our little staring competition," He whispered slyly while taking a small step back from me. Yep, I was totally imagining things.

"Hey, you only won because you made me get all flustered like you always do, it's so not fair," I replied stubbornly with a small pout. He laughed lightly and turned a page on his notepad.

"What can I say? It's a gift," He grinned cheekily, we said a quick goodbye before he casually walked over to one of the tables. I smiled and began walking towards the other restaurant tables. Okay, how was I going to find this Douglas guy? Think Ally, If I was called Douglas where would I be? Suddenly a loud, repeated sneezing noise interrupted my thoughts. I turned slowly towards the noise and realized it was coming from the table behind me.

There was a ginger, curly haired teenage boy sitting there sneezing and coughing like crazy, without covering his mouth I might add, this was an outrage! I mean what was _so_ hard about covering your mouth while coughing and sneezing? It was one of the most simple things _ever_, so I still never understood why people decided not to do it! I don't know why but it drove me crazy! Like when people say 'libary' instead of library, that really bugged me too! Now you might think I have some _obsessive_ problems, but I'm perfectly normal. Really!

As I continued to stare at him in horror, my eyes wandered to his clothes. I noticed he was wearing a dirty bowling uniform with a small white name tag on it which read Douglas. Wait a minute. That unhygienic sneezing machine was my blind date!? Had Trish purposely set me up on awful dates or am I just seriously unlucky?

I hesitantly walked over to him and smiled slightly as I sat down, he looked up at me and smiled widely with all his teeth showing- well all the teeth he had. He only had about five left, I wonder how he eats? Poor guy. I held out my hand to him anxiously and tried my hardest to look away from his teeth. I mean does he even brush them? No Ally! Stop focusing on his teeth!

He reached out to take my hand but before he could shake it, he let out a strong sneeze which let out spit and snot all over my hand. UUH! Come on Ally stay calm, you must remain calm even though there are probably a thousand germs running loose on your arm _right now_- No Ally, don't think about it! Just keep calm.

"S-s-sorry, I g-get sick when I'm n-n-n-n-nervous," He replied quickly. I bit my tongue to stop myself laughing at his unexpectedly squeaky voice. It was so high! Maybe it had something to do with his tooth loss problem...

"You do? That's probably not a good thing," I said while slowly moving away from him in my seat. The last thing I wanted was to be covered in snot _and_ vomit! Ugh, I hate the smell of vomit, it reminds me of this one time when I accidentally fell into my neighbor's garbage can. I was only four years old! Since that day, I have never liked garbage cans. When I walk past them I feel like they're watching me with their little, evil invisible eyes, waiting for the next time I'm going to accidentally fall in one-

"Y-y-yeah, w-when I g-go on dates, I g-g-get so nervous that sometimes I t-throw up," He squeaked nervously while wiping his snotty nose with the back of his sleeve. I grimaced slightly at the action but tried to ignore it. But seriously, what kind of boy would tell his date that he has a nasty habit of throwing up on dates? Oh yeah, a stupid one. I had moved back so much that I was practically at the edge of my seat now, who knew when this guy would decide to throw up all over me?

I hope vomit washes out easily!

"Hey guys, I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter for the evening, can I take your orders please?" Austin's calm voice suddenly snapped me out of my vomit filled thoughts. I sighed in relief at his normal, manly voice, Douglas' voice was just down right creepy.

"I-I'll h-have the p-p-pepperoni pizza and the p-pickled onion pie, with some p-poached p-pecan pie for d-dessert," Douglas squeaked nervously. It was at that moment that I realized that douglas had some type of problem pronouncing his P's. So as he ordered his meal, everytime he said a word beginning with P a load of slimy spit was sprayed all over both me and Austin. We both shuddered in disgust and wiped it away from our faces.

"And for you Ally?" Austin asked quickly while wiping some more spit from his face. Awww, he's even cute when he's covered in gross spit! Ally, stop fantasising! Your on a date, unfortunately. "Ally?" He chuckled as he repeated my name. Oops, hope I wasn't staring.

"I'll have the roast chicken please," I smiled and gently placed the menu back down on the table. His grin widened as we both remembered the events with Cameron from the previous day.

"Coming right up," He replied softly while shooting me a quick smile before turning and casually walking back to the kitchen. Man, he's so cute! Okay, so maybe I do have a tiny crush on Austin, but I wasn't making it obvious or anything! Was I? Pfff, of course I wasn't, If anyone can keep a secret, good old Dawson can! I don't even know how Trish guessed.

For the next few minutes, me and Douglas talked about loads of weird stuff. He brought up so many awkward topics, like dental hygene and how to get rid of rashes in hard to reach places. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'd rather be listening to Elliot waffling on about cats and cheese at that moment. Hard to believe, I know. Hopefully the conversation topics would change soon?

* * *

The conversation topics didn't change soon. Now we were talking about what creams and medicines to buy if you can't get rid of the rashes in hard to reach places. This was awful! When was he gonna throw up on me so I could go home!

"Here are your orders guys," Austin's voice interrupted my once again vomit filled thoughts as he walked over to out table. "For you sir," He said and quickly gave Douglas his long and insanely complicated order. "And for the lovely lady in the extremely high heels," He finished while placing my roast chicken dinner in front of me and giving me a flirty wink. I felt my cheeks flush red and instantly felt a wave of nervousness wash over me as he turned to walk away.

Okay, you know what I said about having a tiny crush on Austin? I was totally bluffing, I am majorly crushing on him, what's the point in denying it? Man it felt good to admit that!

Just before Austin left the table, Douglas began coughing and sneezing like crazy, his nose was running and his eyes where watering. He was breathing in and out very loud and dramatically, while clutching his chest and wiping the snot from his nose. I looked at him worriedly, what was happening to this guy?

"Erm, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly then mentally face palmed myself. Why did you just ask that Ally, of course he's not okay, he's almost having a flipping heart attack!

"No, I-I-I JUST REMEMBERED I'M A-A-ALERGIC TO-" Douglas began but was cut off by a load of vomit spewing out of his mouth onto the dinner table. My eyes widened in shock and tried not to gag. I take back what I said about not minding him vomiting on me earlier. I take it back. I TAKE IT BACK!

"Come on dude let's get you to the bathroom!" Austin exclaimed quickly while trying to get Douglas out of his seat. The curly haired boy began to stand up when a surprise load of vomit came rocketing out of his mouth- and straight onto my dress. Why me.

"S-Sorry, I'm allergic to p-pecan p-p-pie," Douglas muttered quickly while unknowingly spraying spit all over my face. I cringed and wiped it away as Austin lead him to the bathroom. The taller blonde sent me a sympathetic glance and mouthed a quick 'be right back' before leaving the room. I smiled slightly then remembered my dress was covered in vomit.

Well, date number 3 was a complete disaster. No surprise there. I blamed Trish.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked Austin as he walked back into the restaurant. He had just taken Douglas to his parents who happened to be eating at another restaurant close by. What a weird coincidence.

"Yeah he's gonna be fine, it turns out that pecans only make his cheeks swell, it was his nervous problem that made him go crazy," Austin chuckled while taking a seat across from me. "His parents always stay near him so they can stop his hyperventilating getting serious any time he gets really nervous." I sighed in relief.

"That's good, I mean he was really awkward and unhygienic, but I didn't want him getting hurt or anything. Even if he did throw up on me," I replied slowly and glanced down at the vomit I had failed to wipe off with a random table cloth. Austin noticed it too and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You really aren't the luckiest person are you Ally?" He chuckled while swiftly standing to his feet. Well that's the understatement of the century. He walked over to a big red backpack and pulled out what looked like clothes. I wonder what he's doing- "Here you go, can't let you walk home with vomit all over your clothes," He smirked and handed me an oversized dark blue jersey with our university logo on the front. He also handed me some grey sweatpants.

"B-But, I can't wear your clothes Austin," I exclaimed immediately. "I still haven't returned your flip flops!"

"Ally, don't be so stubborn, just go and put the clothes on in the bathroom, don't worry I won't peek," He smirked and my face flushed in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and began playing with my fingers.

"Shut up," I smiled and gently took the clothes from his hands, I sent him a grateful smile and wobbled over to the bathroom to change. Darn, I forgot I was wearing another pair of devil heels, I guess that's what vomit does to you. After 15 minutes, I had finally finished changing. Now you might be wondering why it took me so long to change into a jersey and some sweatpants. I had actually spent the first 10 minutes just smelling the clothes, they smelt to nice! He had such a soft and calming scent that I just couldn't get enough of. That's not weird right?

The jersey was so big on me that it went all the way down to my mid thigh, and don't even get me started on the sweatpants! Let's just say I had pulled them up about 8 times in the last minute, I just resorted to holding them up. Man, I haven't felt this comfy in a while! His clothes are so warm and comfy, I could just stay in them foreve-

"Ally?" Austin's voice called from outside. "Are you okay, your taking quite a while-"

"I'm done!" I cut him off and walked out of the bathroom quickly. "I didn't mean to take so long it's just your clothes smelled _so _nice and-" He took a step closer to me and chuckled.

"Ally, stop talking," He started with an amused smile. "Are the clothes okay?" Are the clothes _okay_? They're the best clothes I've worn in ages!

"They're great," I replied softly. "Thank you Austin, it's really sweet that you've let me borrow your stuff." He shrugged and smiled bashfully.

"No need to thank me, I just did what anyone else would, it's no big deal-" Austin began but was surprisingly cut off. I don't know what happened, and I don't know _what_ came over me, but whatever it was I hope it happened again! I suddenly tilted my head and leaned up towards his face, I smiled as I planted a soft kiss on his warm cheek. It took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened. I had just kissed Austin, on the cheek! Way to go Ally! "You know, I wouldn't mind you thanking me if you always thanked me like that," Austin whispered cheekily and I giggled when I noticed a small blush on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes playfully and began walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Ally."

* * *

"YOU KISSED!" Trish screamed crazily as I told her the events that had just happened about half an hour ago. During my date, Trish and Dez had made up after Dez showed up at our dorm with a bag of Indian take away and a new zebra print dress as a sorry present. Now you would think that was incredibly cute, and so did I-until I came back from the date and found them kissing on my bed. _Kissing_ on _my_ bed! I seriously don't know if I'm gonna be able to sleep there tonight. I'm never gonna get that awful scene out of my head.

Dez left a few minutes ago to feed his pet monkey, Merlin (Don't ask) and Trish freaked out when she noticed I was wearing Austin's clothes. No surprise there. She kept on pestering me to tell her what happened and I eventually gave in, obviously. Seriously! It's like I'm verbally incapable of saying no to people! I've gotta stop being such a pushover.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I replayed the scene in my head, "No we didn't kiss, I just kissed him on the cheek Trish, cheek _not_ lips." Unfortunately.

"Come on Ally, are cheeks and lips really that different?" She exclaimed while doing weird and dramatic hand gestures. I chuckled at her ridiculous response and rested my head on my cheek.

"Yes, they are," I smiled and shook my head at her while she rolled her eyes. "But Trish, I don't wanna get too close to him, what if he already has a girlfriend? Or doesn't even like me-"

"Ally, shut up," She snapped in frustration. Well that wasn't rude at all. "Why would Austin let you borrow his _clothes_, if he didn't like you? Gosh Ally you can be really dense sometimes."

"Gee, thanks," I giggled with a quick eye roll. "Do you really think he likes me?" I asked unsurely and began playing with my fingers slowly. Trish smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ally, if Austin doesn't like you, then Dez is smart enough to find a cure for cancer," She deadpanned which made me laugh. Okay Dez was a lot of things, but he couldn't even make toast without almost setting fire to the kitchen. We had proof. So I don't think we'd see him curing cancer any time soon.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I laughed and she nodded with a chuckle. "Thanks Trish."

"No problem, and tomorow try and make your date really nervous so he'll be sick all over you and you can wear Austin's clothes again!" She blurted out quickly and we both burst out laughing. Hey, that wasn't a bad idea.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finished, sorry I took so long to update guys. I don't own Austin and Ally (If I did they would already be married!) THANK YOU AGAIN for all the reviews, favs and follows, your all AWESOME and make me so HAPPY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I always love to know what you all think. I will try and update as soon as I can!**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for all the reviews, favs and follows! I was so happy when I found out I had over 100 follows, and it's ONLY THE 4TH CHAPTER! Your all so awesome! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of things to do with my GCSE's coming up soon. I hope you guys liked chapter 3 and I hope you like this one too. Please review! Enjoy!  
**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly as Trish tried to do my make up, my loud outburst made her accidentally smudge red lipstick on the side of my cheek. She sighed in frustration and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ally, stop sneezing, or you'll end up looking like a total clown on your date," She snapped angrily while I rolled my eyes. Yeah, cause I can totally control when I sneeze. Note the sarcasm.

"I can't help it Trish, it's not my fault you set me up on a date with a hardcore germ spreader," I replied childishly and crossed my arms. You see this morning I found out I was coming down with a fever, the college nurse told me it was just a 24 hour flu and would be over by the next day. The college nurse _also_ told me that I had somehow caught millions of bad germs the previous day- and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My stupidly unhygenic date had given me the flu.

THE FREAKING FLU!

So you can probably understand why I was in a slightly grumpy mood. I blamed Trish.

"Yes you can, just stay still for a few seconds so that-"

"ACHOO!" Stupid Douglas and his pesky germs.

"Ally Dawson, your trying my patience," She snapped while glaring at me, I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged quickly. Sheesh, what part of 'I can't help it Trish' didn't she understand? "We have to hurry up because we're both going out tonight, I don't wanna be late. Today is mine and Dez's anniversary, remember?"

Remember? I was the one that reminded her this morning! She was the one that forgot, and she's asking _me_ to _remember? _This was an outrage!

"ACHOO!" I sneezed again noisily, Trish sighed tiredly and continued- well attempted to do my makeup.

About 15 minutes later we had both finished dressing up, Trish decided to give up on my make up, so just gave me a natural look. I was wearing a flowy blue dress with a sparkly silver belt and my matching strappy silver heels. Trish put my hair in a curly side ponytail and I was also wearing my silver rose earrings. I actually looked quite pretty, which always surprised me.

Trish looked totally gorgeous in her sleevless purple and leopard print striped dress. She was wearing very high black heels and her dangly purple feather earrings. Her hair was in loose waves and her make up was very bold and bright, just like her feisty personality.

"Trish, you look beautiful!" I smiled as I tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

"I do don't I?" She replied dramatically and began to strut around the room like a super model. Typical Trish, so over dramatic. I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled. "Thanks Ally, you look beautiful too. You know, you don't have to go, if you still feel too sick then you can stay here. The nurse _did_ say the flu could get worse during the evening and late hours of the night," That's what I love about Trish, sometimes she's a huge drama queen and sometimes she's a caring best friend. Actually she's a huge drama queen most of the time.

"It's okay Trish I feel fine, the sneezing should be gone by tomorow, wouldn't want to miss a date!" I replied a little too enthusiatically. I chuckled awkwardly and Trish's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to go?" She asked with a smirk. "Or does it have something to do with that cute blonde waiter your crushing on?" Her eyebrows raised cheekily and I felt myself blush. Darn it, she was onto me. Fine, so maybe I wanted to see Austin, but he wasn't the _only_ reason I- oh who am I kidding. I wasn't gonna let a tiny flu stop me seeing Austin! No way! But I wasn't gonna let Trish know that...

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Pff, It doesn't have anything to do with Austin, w-why would you think it had anything to do with Austin? That's crazy talk, sheesh Trish, anyone would think _you_ were the sick one!" I exclaimed awkwardly while doing weird hand gestures. "Well, gotta go," I mumbled quickly before dashing out of the room. I heard Trish chuckle in amusement before shouting a quick "Bye Ally!" After me.

"See you later Tri- ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly and almost crashed into the dorm exit. Man, I hate having the flu. I hate it so much. But Austin is _so _worth it!

* * *

"Stupid Ally, why didn't you at least wear your warm jacket?" I asked myself quietly as I continued to walk to the restaurant. Unfortunately, the nurse was right about the flu possibly getting worse during the evening. Darn it, why was I so unlucky! I felt so incredibly cold, like I had just stepped out of a freezer, no joke! But my body was so hot that I was sweating slightly. How was that even possible?

"Stupid Douglas, I will never go out with a master germ spreader ever again," I whispered to myself with a quick eye roll as I continued walking at a slow pace. Austin had better be there, he's the only reason I was enduring this extreme cold. Oh no! What if he wasn't there? What if Douglas made him sick too? Stupid Douglas. Aw, poor Austin. But even if he was sick he would still look extremely cute-

My endless thoughts were interrupted by my body slamming roughly into someone else's. Obviously, being myself, I lost my balance and began to fall backwards. Suddenly, everything began to move in slow motion, like in all those funny action movies. Which I still watch by the way! Don't judge me. Random thoughts began to flash through my head. Was I gonna die? Why did Douglas have to make me ill? I hope the guy that bumped into me isn't some weird creep that is trying to steal my purse!

Before I could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around my waist and saved my from falling. I sighed in relief and tilted my head up slowly, the moment I looked up my eyes locked with the beautiful hazel ones I had grown _extremely_ fond of. I smiled shyly and felt a faint blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Austin," I breathed in relief and smiled even wider. He chuckled quietly and grinned back at me. He slowly removed his hands from my waist and helped me stand up straight. I straightened out my dress nervously and tried not to faint from the fact that his strong, warm arms had just been wrapped around me. I would just fangirl with Trish in our dorm later.

"Yep, it's Austin. Not some weird creep trying to steal your purse," He smirked while I looked away in embarrassment. Why? Why did I have to be cursed with my horrible thinking out loud problem!?

"Thanks for catching me- ACHOO!" I sneezed quietly, suddenly the awfulness of my flu came back to me. Darn, I forgot about it for a few seconds. Austin's eyes narrowed in confusion and his eyes reflected concern.

"Your sick," He stated softly and gently placed a hand on my forehead. "Ally your burning up, do you want me to take you home?" Aw, he's such a gentleman!

"No that's okay, I've made it this far, wouldn't wan't to miss my date, ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly and smiled sheepishly. Wouldn't wan't to miss my date? Who am I kidding? I just wanted to spend some more time with Austin. I couldn't care less about that blind date of mine, which would probably be awful like all the rest of them. Wow Ally, that was a really negative comment. See, _this_ was what I meant when I said I was in a slightly grumpy mood. I still blamed Trish.

"Are you sure that's the real reason? Cause you kinda have a knack for being set up with horrible dates," He chuckled while I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course I'm sure haha, what other reason would there be, hehe," I lied awkwardly while doing weird hand gestures, he chuckled and stepped closer to me.

"Your totally lying," He replied slowly and locked our eyes in an intense gaze. Uhh! He's doing this on purpose! Do not crumble Dawson.

"Whaaaaaaat? Me lying? That's c-crazy talk," I replied nervously while trying, but unfortunately failing to blow a loose curl out of my face. Austin smiled in amusement and slowly tucked the curl behind my ear. My eyes widened as he brought his face closer to mine, I felt my knees get weaker and I'm pretty sure I my face looked like a deranged cherry. I was so nervous, w-was he g-gonna, kiss me? I SURE HOPE SO!

Now he was so close that I could feel his warm minty breath on my face. I stared intently into his deep hazel eyes and bit my lip to stop myself saying anything highly embarrasing. "Your a terrible liar, Alls," He whispered softly then suddenly looked a little hesitant, he broke our gaze and took a step back from me. I gulped subtly while my eyes narrowed in slight confusion. Austin looked down for a few seconds and sighed, I studied his face and noticed his eyes reflected a little nervousness.

"Austin, are you okay? ACHOO!" I sneezed so vigourously that I almost lost my balance, I smiled sheepishly to myself and hoped Austin wasn't looking. Come on Ally, at least try not to fall over! My embarrassing sneeze seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he looked up and sent me a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on we'd better get you out of this cold, Alls," He chuckled and casually threw an arm around my shoulders in a warm side hug. My face flushed for like the gazillionth time that day and I couldn't help the goofy grin that had appeared on my face.

Alls?" I questioned with a small giggle.

"Hey, your officially my new female friend, you need a nickname," He replied as we began walking to the restaurant. Female friend? Well, it's a start. Thumbs up for Ally D!

"You flirt with all your female friends?" I asked playfully with a raised eyebrow. Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE SAY NO!

"Why? Would it bother you?" He asked with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. "Because I think it would." HECK YEAH IT WOULD!

"Whaaaaaaat? It wouldn't bother me- oh who am I kidding, I'm a terrible liar!" I exclaimed as I threw up my hands in defeat. I marched on in embarrassment but couldn't help but smile when I heard Austin chuckling behind me.

* * *

"-and I won my first male model award when I was 6 years old, goodness I was a hot 6 year old!" My date waffled on obnoxiously. Gosh this dude was stupid! When I entered the restaurant after saying a quick goodbye to Austin, I unfortunately heard an annoying voice coming from behind me. Naturally, I was curious, so I turned around and realized the voice was coming from a skinny blonde haired guy sitting at the table next to me. He was holding a rather large hand mirror to his face and saying quite troubling comments to himself. Well, I thought they were quite troubling.

**_~ Flashback ~ _**

"Oh Dwayne, your so handsome!" The skinny boy exclaimed from the table behind me. Did- Did I just hear right?

"You could be a professional male model Dwayne, oh your so delicious!" He continued loudly while flipping his greasy blonde hair. I cringed visibly and took a step away from the table. Hmm, maybe he's looking in one of those circus mirrors? He must be, either that or he actually thinks he's handso-

"Dwayne your just SO HOT!" He shouted girlishly and attempted to growl flirtatiously at the mirror. Kill me. Kill me now. "You must be Annie," The boy said suddenly, not even bothering to look away from the mirror. I narrowed my eyes in confusion when I realized he was speaking to me. Why would he be talking to me- oh no. If this was my date I was _so_ gonna murder Trish.

"Actually, it's Ally. Do I know you?" I asked curiously while taking a small step away from him. Didn't wanna get too close, his obnoxiousness could be contagious...

"No you don't know me, but you will after tonight. I'm your blind date, Dwayne," He replied with a cringe worthy wiggle of his eye brows and an appaulingly greasy hair flip. TRISH YOU ARE SO DEAD! I laughed sadly and hesitantly sat down in the seat across from him.

"Nice to meet you Dwayne-"

"You _did_ know this was a blind _date_, didn't you Annie?" He interrupted rudely, then finally placed his mirror down on the table and looked at me. I nodded slowly while looking at him in confusion. Why would he ask that? "Well if you knew it was a blind date, why did you dress so horribly?" He snapped and rolled his eyes with an obnoxious hair flip. Oh no he did not just say that!

You know what, I think I'd keep Trish alive for a little while longer just so she could kill this idiot! _Then_ I would kill her. Epic plan Dawson.

**_~ End of Flashback ~_**

And that is how I ended up here. Sat at a table listening to some greasy haired freak waffle on about his non existent male modeling career. Yipee. At least my flu was sort of getting better. My sneezing had stopped now but I still felt extremely cold and a little dizzy.

"Hey guys can I take your order?" Austin's kind voice said from the side of our table. I looked up at him and smiled. Now _there's_ a guy that could become a professional male model!

"I'll have the goat's cheese salad, helps to keep my huge muscles toned," Dwayne replied confidently and tried to show off his extremely skinny arms. Huge muscles? Really?

"Yep, those arms are huge alright, you could carry giant trucks with those bad boys," Austin smirked sarcastically with a pitiful shake of his head. I smiled and bit my tongue harshly to stop a loud giggle escaping.

"Excuse me, are you insulting me? Servant boy," Dwayne snapped dramatically with a long hair flip.

"Pff, _me_? Insulting _you_? Whaaat- no pff, I was simply admiring your strong and extremely toned muscles," Austin replied fakely in an extremely condescending tone. I giggled quietly to myself when I saw Dwayne huff and and cross his arms childishly. Austin chuckled lightly before turning to me. "What do you want to order Ally?"

"Erm, I'll just have the chicken pie please," I replied cheerily and handed Austin the menu. I mentally squealed when I felt his soft fingers brush against mine and tried to hide my light blush. Goodness, what the boy does to me.

"Sure thing, Alls," He replied with a flirty smirk. I sighed softly as he walked back to the kitchen and rested my head on my hand. You know, I really think I could get used to this whole nickname thing.

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly just as Austin came back to the table with our food. Half an hour had passed and Dwayne was still kinda moody after Austin commented on his chicken arms. My loud sneeze caused him to give me a completely unsubtle look that said 'Your not worthy to sneeze in the same room as King Dwayne' Sorry, I'm not that good at understanding what looks mean. You can probably tell.

I narrowed my eyes angrily at him as he rolled his eyes and began to stare at himself in his silly hand mirror. Seriously, if this guy wasn't waffling on about his completely unbelievable experiences, he was insulting me or staring at himself in that HAND MIRROR! What kind of guy carries around and a freaking hand mirror!? I am _extremely_ annoyed and I swear, if I had a knife right now that greasy haired doofus would be DEAD! Ha! Take that Dwayne the vain pain! Hey, that was some awesome rhyming-

I stopped suddenly when I looked up and saw both boys staring at me. I looked at them in confusion and noticed that Dwayne was gaping at me in surprise and Austin was chuckling quietly to himself.

"What?" I asked curiously. Dwayne rolled his eyes and flipped his hair obnoxiously. I swear if he does that one more time-

My thoughts were interrupted by Austin leaning down and placing his lips just beside my ear, I blushed furiously and felt my face getting hotter. "You know that rant you just had about how annoying Dwayne is?" He whispered and I nodded slowly. Wait. How did Austin know about that- uh oh. "You said it all out loud." Well done Ally, you've insulted your date and made a complete fool of yourself in front of Austin. Darn, I hate thinking out loud.

"Oops," I sighed quietly and face palmed myself. I lifted my head up quickly and turned to Dwayne to apologize. Yeah he was rude, vain and highly obnoxious, but my parents always told me to be calm and polite. What on earth were they thinking? I sighed and took a deep breath, but as I turned my head to face him I forgot that Austin's face was right beside my ear. My sudden action caused our noses to brush and our lips to be only centimetres apart.

Both our eyes widened in surprise and I saw a faint blush appear on Austin's cheeks. Just as I was about to look away in embarrassment, he placed his hand under my chin and gently tilted my head up so we were even closer than before. He smiled lightly and glanced at my lips before slowly beginning to lean in closer. I smiled as I stared into his deep hazel eyes and found myself leaning in too. Relax Ally, you and Austin are about to kiss, no big deal. NO BIG DEAL! This was a huge deal, don't mess this up Dawson!

Our lips were simply milimetres apart and our eyes slowly fluttered shut, just as his soft lips touched mine an annoying voice startled us, causing both of our eyes to snap open. UHH! SERIOUSLY, SOMEONE BRING ME A KNIFE!

"Ahem, don't you think it's a bit rude to kiss your boyfriend in front of your blind date, Annie?" Dwayne asked without even looking up from his hand mirror. Stupid hand mirror. "I think I'm gonna leave now, this date was awful and to be honest, I can do much better." How dare he! _I_ can do much better than him, not the other way round! The freaky boy grabbed his mirror angrily and began to dramatically storm out of the restaurant. "And by the way, I _do_ have huge, muscular arms!" He exclaimed then slammed the door behind him. Everything suddenly became very awkward, hopefully Austin wouldn't talk about our almost kiss.

"You keep thinking that chicken arms!" Both me and Austin shouted after him then burst into a fit of boistrous laughter. Ah, the awkwardness was gone, thank goodness! He quickly sat in the seat across from me and placed my chicken pie on the table. I smiled softly at him then noticed that the pie was in a To Go box. I looked at him in confusion and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Thanks Austin, but why is it in a To Go box?" I asked calmly. He smiled, stood up and quickly picked up my pie.

"Because I'm walking you home," He replied simply. "Ally, I want you to recover fully from your illness. I hate seeing you sick, I care about you. So I'm taking you home, you need to rest." I felt a light blush appear on my cheeks and smiled softly. Aw, he cares about me, he's such a sweetheart!

"Well I do still feel a little warm, thank you Austin this is really sweet of you," I replied softly, he just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy, can't change that," He smiled cockily while I rolled my eyes playfully. Suddenly he held out his hand to me while smiling nervously. I giggled then took his hand, trying to ignore the sparks that flew up my arm. We slowly exited the store, hand in hand and began walking back to our college campus.

* * *

"That pie was delicious!" I sighed happily as I placed the empty To Go box on my bedside table.

"And those pancakes were awesome!" Austin exclaimed excitedly, I giggled at his childish enthusiasm. We had arrived back at my dorm around 20 minutes ago, I decided to eat my pie and somehow found out about Austin's weird obsession with pancakes. It just so happened that yesterday, Trish had bought some pancakes for Dez, but because of their pointless argument she was too angry to give them to him. Then just forgot about them. Typical Trish. So I decided to offer them to Austin who gladly accepted to eating the entire pack. He's such a guy. Such a sweet guy. Such a sweet and unbelievably cute guy. Such a sweet an- Ally stop it!

And that's how we ended up here, sitting on my bed, eating pie and pancakes. Perfection. Well actually chicken pie and pancakes would be an awful combination but you get what I mean.

"So Austin, when did your pancake obsession even start? Did you fall in a giant stack of pancakes when you were little or something?" I asked in amusement as he licked some syrup off his finger and chuckled.

"When I was 10 months old, my older sister accidentally fed me some of her pancakes. I swear, they tasted like a little bit of _heaven_. So I obviously ate the whole stack, even though I didn't have teeth. Heck, I wasn't gonna let a little thing like no teeth stop me from eating _my_ pancakes! It was a beautiful day. From that moment on, I've been completely hooked on them!" He replied dramatically while doing weird hand gestures. I giggled loudly as I imagined a baby Austin stealing loads of pancakes.

"That explains a lot about you Austin," I replied and he smirked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, you were a very greedy, pancake loving baby," I smiled and he laughed while nodding his head. As he did this, I noticed how his soft blonde bangs swayed and his eyes lit up with laughter. I sighed quietly and felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"Very true, I was in fact a pancake loving baby, I don't know about the whole greedy thing," He replied with a chuckle, I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and shook my head at him. Just as I was about to speak again the door flew open and Trish and Dez barged in. Arguing. And there goes the peace. It was nice while it lasted.

"Dez stop being such an idiot, how can you think white chocolate is nicer than milk chocolate?!" Trish bellowed angrily with an annoyed eye roll.

"White chocolate is waaaaaaay more creamy Trish, milk chocolate is just a waste of time," Dez replied loudly which caused Trish to gasp over dramatically. I looked over at Austin to see him watching the entire thing in amusement. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She growled and grabbed the ginger boy's shirt collar. "Listen doofus, admit milk chocolate is nicer than white chocolate and I won't hurt you. You might be my boyfriend and I do love you, but I wouldn't mind seeing you with some broken legs."

"NEVER! I will never admit milk chocolate is nicer than white chocolate! I'd rather have broken legs!" Dez shouted confidently and crossed his arms childishly. No Dez! That was a very stupid thing to say if you want to live!

"Okay, you asked for it!" Trish bellowed and prepared to pounce.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted loudly and they both stopped immediately. Hey, that was pretty awesome. Thumbs up for Ally D! "Trish don't hurt Dez, both of you can you please stop arguing, your gonna scare away Austin."

"Austin?" Both Trish and Dez asked in unison. I gestured to Austin who was sat calmly on the bed. Trish froze and her mouth hung wide open. Much like her eyes which were the size of saucers.

"Y-your Austin, y-your the extremely hot waiter Ally has been talking about!?" Trish exclaimed excitedly while I facepalmed in embarrassment. Why Trish? Why must you do this to me? I was so gonna kill her later! Sheesh Ally, what's with you and killing people today?

"Yep, that's me Austin the waiter, I don't know about the extremely hot part though," Austin chuckled and glanced at me with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh even his voice is hot," Trish whispered loudly to me. Believe me when I say, Patricia De La Rosa cannot whisper to save her life. "This one's a keeper Ally!" Please, someone just kill me now! Sheesh, again with the whole killing thing. I swear, you have a true dark side Dawson. I chuckled awkwardly and tried to avoid Austin's teasing gaze.

"Haha Trish you joker you, I never said those things Austin, Trish just loves to embarrass me," I lied nervously while doing weird hand gestures. Well, that wasn't going well.

"Your an awful liar Ally," Austin chuckled while shaking his head at me. "Come on Dez, we'd better get back to our dorm before your girlfriend kills you." I looked at the boys in confusion as they both stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you two are dorm buddies?" Trish asked curiously and the boys nodded in unison. "Dez, how come you never told me about your hottie dorm buddy?" She exclaimed angrily and slapped the back of Dez's head. Poor guy, that was gonna leave a mark.

"OUCH! Calm it woman!" Dez screamed and rubbed the back of his head solemnly. "I _have_ told you about Austin before, _you_ just never listened." That sounds pretty believable.

"Oh your right, sorry Dezzy," Trish sighed and kissed his cheek softly, he immediately began giggling dramatically like a little girl.

"Please Trish, not in front of the guests," Dez chuckled girlishly and growled flirtatiously at Trish. Both me and Austin shuddered and quickly walked towards the door. Those two would probably end up making out again. I'm fine with that, as long as it's not on _my_ bed! Ugh, i've still got that horrible scene in my head. Austin turned to me suddenly before leaving.

"Well, I'd better go," He smiled down at me and quickly placed a hand on my forehead. "Your temperature has gone down, just get some rest okay?" I nodded happily and smiled at his concern. "You promise?" He whispered sweetly but I'm sure I could see a little worry in his eyes.

"I promise," I whispered back softly. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Alls," He replied and softly planted a warm kiss on my forehead. I grinned widely and began playing with my hands nervously, trying and unfortunately failing to hide my blush. Oh Austin, look at what you do to me.

After asking me to say a quick 'it was really nice meeting you' to Trish and a 'see you later buddy' to Dez, Austin quickly left the dorm house. I sighed deeply and began skipping around the room like a weirdo. I was just so happy! So happy I wanted to climb the Eiffel Tower and jump off! So happy I wanted to eat the biggest chocolate cake ever then throw up straight after! So happy I was going to ignore Trish and Dez kissing on _my_ bed! I know right, I was surprised at that too!

Well I guess that's what love does.

Or maybe it was just that chicken pie.

**Well that's it for chapter 4! Sorry, I got a little carried away and probably wrote waaaaaaaaaaay too much, I hope you guys don't mind! BTW I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE AGES! There have been so many school projects and exams that I haven't had much extra time. All this school pressure is driving me INSANE! Please review if you agree school work is way too much, tell me some of your experiences, as you can probably tell, I am an extremely nosy person. I don't own Austin & Ally, unfortunately. If you guys have any ideas for any chapters then feel free to tell me in a review or PM me, I'd love to know the ideas you guys have. I'm sorry I can't use all of them but they're all AWESOME! Your all really creative! **

**~ Spoiler Alert ~ I feel really bad I haven't updated in a while so I decided to give you guys a little spoiler. In a future chapter, Dallas shows up and wants Ally back! Oooooooooh (Dramatic gasp even though you probably saw it coming) Don't worry there will be a few spins and unexpected twists, hehehe. I hope you guys enjoy them. Please Review, Fav and Follow! I really love to know what you all think and THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH for all the reviews, favs and follows so far, I am extremely grateful. Thank you all for reading this story, I really appreciate it. (Sorry for the really long Author's note btw) I will try and update soon! **

**Bye! **

**Krissy xxxx :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi** **Everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOO HOOOOOO! (and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm a few days late aren't I? Oh well! Sorry, I'm just one of those crazy teens who will never, and I repeat, _never_ get too old for christmas. It's just not possible.) I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I had a severe case of...Writer's Block...Dun Dun DUN! Don't worry, hopefully it wont happen again. I was also feeling kind of sick for a few days, but I'm all better now! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! Seriously, when I checked up on the story and saw I had over 100 reviews, I almost fainted. YOUR ALL SO AMAZING! It's always been a dream of mine to reach 100 reviews for a story, AND I DID! Well _we_ did! I know this sounds super cheesy but I really couldn't have done it without you guys. Your all so encouraging and I'm really grateful for that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

"Ally will you stop being so over dramatic!" Trish snapped loudly while rummaging through my wardrobe for a nice pair of heels. I simply ignored her and continued to lie lifelessly on my bed, while imagining my English teacher, Mr Bookson, drowning in a giant bowl of used toilet water. Ah the beautiful world of imagination. Now you might be wondering why happy, and usually perky Ally Dawson was lying lifelessy on her bed, plotting her English Teacher's sudden and _accidental_ demise.

Don't start jumping to conclusions and thinking I had gone bananas or something, that wasn't the case. You see a few days ago, I did an English exam which is worth a big amount of my final grade. I studied like crazy! It was so insane I don't think I ate for 16 hours straight one day. Don't judge me I have a serious studying problem. Really! Well anyway, I thought the test went pretty well and today we got our results. When I saw mine- well lets just say I almost passed out.

"Ally Dawson, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Trish's voice echoed through the room, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sat up quickly and focused on my best friend, who was glaring at me like some kind of ferocious wild animal. Seriously, that girl could be down right scary sometimes.

"Sorry Trish, what did you say?" I asked sheepishly, while trying to stop myself giggling from comparing Trish to a wild animal. I don't know how you would imagine it, but I just picture that giant gorilla from the King Kong movie with Trish's head. That would be HILARIOUS! You know, except for the part where the gorilla dies... Darn! Only I could make a hilarious topic instantly awkward.

Trish rolled her eyes in frustration at my response before replying. "I _said_, stop being such a drama queen, just because you got a-"

"NO! Don't say it Trish, that letter is forbidden! I bet we could go a whole day without saying the letter C!" I exclaimed crazily while clumsily standing from the bed. Wait a minute-

"Nice Job dimwit, you just said the forbidden letter," Trish smirked with a chuckle while I face pamled in embarrassment. Darn it! So now you all know- I, Allyson Dawson (There is no way I'm giving you my middle name, ha!) got a C on my English paper. And what's worse? It wasn't even a C+, IT WAS A C-! A FREAKING C-! Go ahead, judge me and my poor English skills.

"That's not fair Trish, I wasn't ready!" I replied childishly with a very visible pout on my face. Trish snickered with an amused shake of her head, before returning quickly to the wardrobe to find me a nice jacket to match my heels.

"What are you, 5?" She murmered quietly with a subtle eye roll. I wish! If I was 5, I wouldn't have boring only Mr Bookson for English! I remember the good old days, back in kindergarten when all we had to do for english was write our names on some paper and colour it in with colourful pencil crayons. I used to absolutely love pencil crayons. Oh who am I kidding, I _still_ absolutely LOVE PENCIL CRAYONS! They're so awesome-

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a red dress suddenly smacking me right in the face, causing me to almost lose my balance and fall off the bed. Darn it, why was my balance so horrible? I blamed my gym teachers.

"TRISH!" I exclaimed and quickly placed the dress next to me. She shot me an innocent smile then pulled out a pair of strappy red heels. Hoped she wouldn't throw _those_ at me too...

"Ally, what do you think I am, some kind of monster? Of course I wouldn't throw 5 inch heels at you!" Trish stated dramatically with her hands on her hips. I slumped sheepishly and mentally slapped myself for thinking out loud again.

"Your not a monster Trish, I just think if you were angry enough you could decide to throw a pair of hee-" I stopped my sentence when I noticed the death glare Trish was giving me. Hehe, maybe I said too much.

"Just get dressed Ally," She replied with a small smile. "And your right by the way, if I was super angry I could throw a heel or two at someone. But never you or Dez and nothing higher than 3 inches." I chuckled and shook my head at her while picking up the red dress and heels.

"I know you so well Trish," I smiled softly. "But are you sure you wouldn't throw a heel at Dez?" I asked and we both burst out laughing, knowing perfectly well that throwing a heel at Dez was something Trish would likely do in the near future.

After about half an hour I was all dressed up and my makeup was done. Trish was just finishing my hair while I flipped mindlessly through the university newspaper. I sighed when my eyes landed on an article about the football team and how they had won yet _another _game. In my opinion, football was totally stupid. It was dangerous, confusing and completely pointless. And I'm not just saying that because my ex boyfriend was the captain. Really!

"Liar," Trish snorted. Oh man, did I just say that out loud? I have seriously got to see a doctor about this.

"I'm not lying!" Trish rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said 'Yes you are'. "Okay fine, maybe I don't hate football, I just highly dislike the captain," I mumbled and crossed my arms childishly.

"Ally, forget about Douchey Dallas, let's talk about your way hotter waiter boyfriend," She smirked while wiggling her eye brows teasingly. I smiled softly and felt a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Austin's not my boyfriend Trish, unfortunately," I sighed sadly and rested my cheek on my hand. "We're really good friends."

"Yeah, really good friends with benefits-

"TRISH!" I shouted and blushed madly as she burst out laughing. It's like she enjoys seeing me suffer.

"Relax, I'm kidding Alls, your hair's done by the way," She smiled after calming down a little.

"HEY! Only Austin can call be Alls!" I snapped at her teasingly before walking over to the mirror. She held her hands up in defense dramatically and mumbled a quick apology, which, by the way was completely unapologetic. I shook my head at her then turned to look in the mirror, my eyes widened in shock when I saw my reflection and I couldn't help but grin.

I was wearing the simple red dress which had long long lace sleeves and clung tightly to my body. It stopped around mid thigh and was paired with the strappy red heels which I really liked. My hair was in a curly half up style with some loose curls framing my face. My make up was fairly light but I was wearing bright red lipstick. The only jewelry I was wearing were a pair of silver rose earrings and my silver rose ring. I turned to Trish and wrapped my arms around her in a warm bear hug.

"I'm guessing you like it," She chuckled after we had pulled away. Like it? LIKE IT!?

"I love it Trish! Your a miracle worker! But why did you make me look exceptionally nice tonight?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? The restaurant is having some sort of party, you know, because it's christmas in 3 weeks," She replied simply with a shrug.

"No Trish you didn't tell me, and it's Christmas in 3 _days_ not 3 weeks," I giggled. Her eyes widened in shock and I burst into laughter. Typical Trish.

"WHAT! I have to go present shopping!" She screamed and grabbed a random pair of shoes off the floor. "Sorry Ally, gotta go! Enjoy your date and whenever your around Austin, make sure you stand near mistletoe!" She shouted dramatically then rushed out of the room.

"See you later Trish! Good luck!" I shouted after her in amusement. I smiled lightly to myself, and couldn't stop a faint blush creeping up onto my cheeks from her mistletoe comment. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about kissing Austin under the mistletoe- I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed about it either. Unfortunately, lucky things didn't happen to me at Christmas. For example, the last time I hung up mistletoe in my house, it turned out to be poison ivy! How was that even possible?

* * *

_"On the tenth day of christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming-"_

"When is it gonna end?" I mumbled boredly to myself as the cheery carollers continued to sing noisily. About 15 minutes earlier I had been casually walking to the restaurant, when suddenly I was attacked by a group of elderly carollers wanting me to listen to some songs. They looked _so_ sweet and I would feel bad if I had just walked away. WORST DECISION OF MY LIFE. It turns out the sweet carollers were planning on singing every single christmas carol they had ever heard. And to make matters worse- none of them could actually sing! One of the old men had actually fallen asleep standing up and I could hear his extremely loud monster like snoring. It was a complete medley of awulness and I couldn't leave because they kept insisting that I hear one more song.

One more song? ONE MORE SONG? MORE LIKE 10 MORE SONGS!

So there I was, listening to their eleventh christmas carol, wishing that I wasn't such a big pushover.

"Hey eyeryone look over there, it's Elvis Presley!" I loud voice shouted suddenly, causing all the old people to stop singing and turn around. Someonoe instantly grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from the big group of confused carollers. What on earth was happening? Uh Oh, I think I'm being kidnapped! It's because of that C- isn't it? ISN'T IT!

"What? Stop! Let me go! Who are you? Just because I got a C- on my English paper, doesn't mean you have to kidnap me!" I exclaimed worriedly while pulling my hand away from the stranger's. They suddenly started chuckling and took off a black beanie, revealing a head of bright blonde hair. They then turned to me and smiled. "Austin!?" I gasped in shock. "Why on earth were you trying to kidnap me?" He was full on laughing now while I stared at him in confusion.

"You have a very vivid imagination Alls, I'm not trying to kidnap you," He chuckled while shaking his head at me. Aw, he called me Alls! Cue the crazy fangirling! Wait, did he just say he's _not_ trying to kidnap me?

"Your not?" I asked sheepishly and he shook his head again. Well done Ally, you've just accused your crush of kidnapping you. Man, I can be really dense sometimes.

"No, I was just saving you from all those crazy carollers, you would have been there for ages because your _way_ too nice to just walk away." Darn it, he knew me so well. I sighed in embarrassment and turned to face him slowly.

"I'm sorry, I was just jumping to conclusions, thanks for saving me, it was really sweet," I replied sincerely with an apologetic smile.

"No problem, I kind of guessed you would react like that," He grinned with a calm shrug of his shoulders.

"What, crazy and stupid?" I asked quietly while staring at the ground. He smiled and placed his hand gently under my chin to tilt my head up, so I was looking at him. Our eyes locked immediately and I felt my knees buckle. My cheeks began turning a dangerous shade of red and my heart was racing like mad! He smiled softly at me and I felt my cheeks getting even redder, how was that even possible?

"Not crazy and stupid, awkwardly paranoid which I think is _extremely_ cute," He whispered and I smiled tenderly at him. I give up, I'm going to remain a cherry tomato head forever! I stared into his bright, hazel eyes for a few more seconds before letting my gaze flicker down to his lips. His soft, and oh so kissable lips- stop! Control yourself Dawson, he doesn't want to kiss you! He only sees you as a friend.

My heart dropped at this realization and I took a small step away from Austin, while staring intensely at the ground. He only saw me as a friend. Most of me knew it was probably true, like 97- make that 98% of my brain. But there was still that little 2%, telling me that nothing was impossible and anything could happen. It was either that or I'd been listening to _way_ too much of that Ellie Goulding song.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Austin asked softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up slowly and saw that his eyes reflected concern. I smiled and tilted my head slightly to the side. He just looked so cute! Like a little lost puppy- no, stop it Ally, you can't keep comparing Austin to cute animals. I ain't gonna lie, I've done it before. Please don't judge me, blame his eyes!

"Wha-what did you say?" I asked softly, still slightly dazed. He stepped closer to me and smiled.

"I said, are you okay?" He repeated quietly while searching my eyes curiously. Okay Ally, make sure you think before you spea-

"Me? Okay? Yeah I'm okay! In fact I'm more than okay! I'm great. I'm GREAT! I'M ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!" I blurted out crazily while doing weird and incredibly awkward hand gestures. In my desperate attempt to appear okay, I ended up making an absolute fool of myself. Seriously someone, book me a mental doctor! Austin chuckled loudly while I facepalmed in embarrasment. So much for thinking before speaking.

"Dork," He smirked with an affectionate shake of his head, which caused his bright, blonde hair to sway slightly. I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Says the guy who attempted to distract old people with an imaginary Elvis Presley," I giggled while he pouted childishly.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? And I couldn't have exactly used someone like Justin Bieber or One Direction. I mean, those cute little old people probably don't even know who they are," Austin smiled while crossing his arms playfully. I shook my head at him and smirked.

"Oh Austin, you underestimate old people. My grandma knew Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber were dating _before_ I did." It's pretty shameful I know, but worse things have happened to me. For example, the time I was gullible enough to believe that melons were baby watermelons. I would love to give the excuse that I was like 5 or something, but in truth I was 14 years old. I don't know how it happened! I think it had something to do with my excessive desire for large fruit at the time-

"You know they've broken up right?" Austin asked suddenly, snapping me out of my trance.

"WHAT!" When did this happen! More importantly, why didn't grandma tell me?!

"Your so slow Alls," He chuckled teasingly while I glared at him playfully. "But in a good way, definitely in a good way." My glare immediately turned into a flustered smile and I felt my cheeks become slightly warmer. Can this guy get anymore perfect? He isn't freaked out by my embarrassing outbursts, crazy actions and tragic slowness. There are two possible reasons to explain why he was able to put up with my craziness:

1) He experienced something dangerous as a young child.

2) He likes me.

Well, isn't the answer obvious? The poor guy was dropped as a baby! He couldn't possibly like me, right?

* * *

"Erm, hi I'm Ally. It's nice to meet you," I smiled while sitting down in the empty seat across from my date for the evening. It was at that moment that I realized he was cryi- well bawling his eyes out over dramatically. His fairly long brunette hair was all messy and dishevelled and I could hardly make out his dark brown eyes through the tears.

"Er, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. What's wrong? Great question to ask a crying male Ally! Note the sarcasm.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! My girlfriend just dumped me, that's what's WRONG!" He whimpered loudly. Sheesh I was just asking... "I'm sorry, it's just I thought she was the one. I thought we were gonna get married! I thought we were gonna have kids! I thought we were gonna grow old and die together! Then she dumped me because she thought I talked about the future too much! Stupid huh?!" Hmm, I wonder where she got _that_ from?

"Maybe you just scared her with all that future stuff, it might have been a bit overwhelming for her," I suggested smartly. Wow, where the heck did that come from? Keep going with the wise words Ally!

"Your right!" He shouted happily. "But there's no hope, SHE'LL NEVER TAKE ME BACK!" He shouted sadly and dramatically this time. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I called her a pig face who wouldn't know a good boyfriend if he bit her on the butt." Bit her on the butt? What kind of guy bites a girl's butt? That's just down right rude if you ask me! And highly weird! You know, unless your a vampire.

"Why would you say that?" I asked incredulously, while shaking my head at him.

"I was mad okay!" He shouted before beginning another round of crazy bawling and slamming his head down on the table like a child. The poor dude was messed up! You know, I was starting to think that this guy needed a mental doctor _more_ than I did! And that's saying something-

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Austin walked over calmly with his usual notepad and pen. He smiled warmly at me before speaking. "Hey guys, I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Can I take your-" He began but slowly trailed off when he noticed my date crazily banging his head against the table. The tall blonde boy sent me a confused look which I couldn't help but giggle at.

"He got dumped by his girlfriend," I whispered quietly and he nodded in understanding.

"Hey dude, stop hitting your head on the table, you could hurt yourself," Austin chuckled at the other boy's dramatic and not to mention loud actions.

"I know how you feel, getting dumped is one of the worst ever feelings, but you've gotta move on. Who knows, you could meet someone even better," I added softly while glancing at Austin who was already looking at me and smiling. "I mean, being dumped by my ex was the best thing that ever happened to me, now I realize how much of a douche he was." Austin chuckled lightly while my date lifted his head to face us.

"You don't understand, how am I supposed to get over Shelley when she's sitting right over there!?" He sobbed loudly and pointed manically to a pretty ginger girl sitting a few tables away from us. I noticed she was with a tall boy with very dark brown hair and glasses, they seemed to be deep in animated conversation. That's weird, ex boyfriend and girlfriend show up in the same restaurant, shortly after their breakup. Oh the irony of life.

"Wow! That has got to be awkward, ending up in the same restaurant as your ex girlfriend! I feel sorry for you-" Austin began but stopped mid sentence when he noticed both me and my date glaring daggers at him.

"Austin, your not exactly helping," I said bossily but couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when he pouted playfully. Aw, he's such a child. An incredibly kind and hot child- stop it Ally! Your getting distracted by Austin's hotness. Calm down before you do something crazy! I sighed and then turned to my date quickly before saying. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" Shame on you Ally, after all this time, you never asked the poor guy for his name!

"It's Marthalmeno," He replied quickly. Martha-what-now? "But you can just call me Martha." Both me and Austin burst out laughing not even a second later. MARTHA! What kind of guy's name is MARTHA! Oh my gosh, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Have you ever been in that situation, where you laugh so hard that it hurts and you can't breathe, but you just can't stop it? Yep, that's what I was experiencing right now. But seriously, MARTHA!?

"It's not funny!" Marthalmeno snapped then crossed his arms angrily. It was _so_ funny! What parent calls their male child Martha? After a long while, both Austin and I had calmed down.

"Yeah, your right it's not funny, Martha," I began seriously but at the mention of his name, Austin began chuckling unsubtly which led to another loud session of both of us laughing uncontrollably. Marthelmeno rolled his eyes in annoyance while I wiped an amused tear from my eye. Hahahahaha, MARTHA! Haha-

"AUSTIN MOON, WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING! YOU HAVE TO GET THINGS ORGANIZED FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY, IT STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES! GET TO WORK, OR YOUR FIRED!" A loud voice boomed suddenly from inside an office near the bathroom. Austin rolled his eyes calmly and smirked.

"Please, my dad would never fire me-"

"AND I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MY SON AUSTIN, I _WILL_ FIRE YOU!" The voice boomed again causing Austin to sigh with a sad pout on his face. I giggled softly and shook my head at him.

"I have to go set up stuff for the party guys," Austin mumbled sadly, but before he could leave, I stopped him. I actually had an idea! It was cunning, but brilliant! Oh my gosh, Trish's mischief was rubbing off on me. Eh, it was bound to happen eventually.

"Austin wait, I have an idea for how to get Marthalmeno back with his girlfriend, Shelley!" I exclaimed happily while clapping my hands together excitedly. Both boys raised their eyes at me in amused disbelief as if to say 'You can't think of a good plan to save your life, Ally.' I rolled my eyes at them and crossed my arms. Sheesh, was it _so_ hard to believe that Ally Dawson could come up with a brilliant plan that would actually work!? It's probably best you don't answer that.

* * *

"Okay guys that's the plan. Ready...GO!" I whispered dramatically to the boys as we all huddled at our table. Austin had set up all the party stuff and cleared away a few tables for dancing space. Martha (LOL) had fixed himself up a bit and stopped crying, finally! _I_ had snuck into the store room and borrowed an extra sprig of mistletoe. Notice how I said _borrow_ instead of steal, I was gonna put it back! Ally Dawson is no thief people! But I have to admit, I felt like such a cool rebel when I did that. I mean, _sneaking_ into the store room, which is only for _staff_ by the way! Total baddie!

Soon we all sped off in different directions, Marthalmeno walked over to the crowd of people dancing along to the booming music on the dance floor. Meanwhile, me and Austin headed over to Shelley's table. The plan was to persuade Shelley to get up and dance so she would hopefully run into Marthalmeno, _then_ somehow get them to dance. Next, I would hang a mistletoe on the door frame above them and they would be forced to kiss. After kissing they should fall madly in love again and live happily ever after. I'm a freaking genius!

As we approached the table, I began to wonder how we would even get Shelley to get up and dance. She could _hate_ dancing for all we knew, or have a broken leg! I take it back, I'm not a freaking genius.

"Hey Austin, how are we gonna get Shelley to dance?" I asked Austin sheepishly while playing with my fingers.

"I thought you knew, your the one that came up with this plan," He chuckled and I blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, just wing it," He smiled softly and I sighed in relief, I had a feeling he had everything under control. Thank goodness for Austin, I would have totally made a fool of myself. Before I knew it, we were at the table, just standing there awkwardly, well at least I was.

"Helllloooo, I am the Great Austin Moon-ey, here to read your fortune," Austin began in a mystical, weird type of voice. What? What the heck was he doing? I stared at him in pure confusion but he simply winked at me, then turned to Shelley. "Shelley, I have seen your future! You must go over there over to the dance floor, there, you shall meet the love of your life," He continued in the same freaky voice. Shelley stared at him blankly before speaking.

"I don't believe a single word you just said," She said bluntly while narrowing her light blue eyes at Austin in confusion. "But how do you know my name?" Quick, panic!

"The Great Austin Moon-ey knows everything about you," Austin replied calmly while doing weird hand movements and gesturing for me to join in. We probably looked like such fools at that moment, swaying our hands around like lunatics.

"Fine prove it, if you can tell me 2 more things about myself, then I'll get up and dance," Shelley stated with her arms crossed. I began to look even more panicked while Austin smiled calmly.

"You've just gotten out of a relationship and your ex boyfriend is called Marthalmeno," He replied cockily and Shelley's eyes widened in shock. A few seconds later she smiled and began making her way over to the dance floor. YES! My plan is working! Go Dawson, Go Dawson, Go Dawson- I'm embarrassing myself aren't I? I should stop. Me and Austin gave each other a proud thumbs up before rushing over to the big crowd of dancing people. A slow love song was playing and couples were slow dancing everywhere. Austin and I glanced at each other before blushed lightly.

"Look Austin, they're talking to each other!" I exclaimed suddenly and gestured to Martha and Shelley having a conversation. "This is great! They don't look as mad anymore." Soon the couple smiled and began dancing together. Well that was fast. BUT AWWWWW! THEY'RE SO FREAKING CUTE!

"Your right! Hey have you got the mistletoe?" He asked quickly. I showed him the small sprig of mistletoe in my hand and he smiled. "Good job Ally, now we just have to hang it up on the doorway they're dancing under," He finished. We quickly made our way to the doorway and hid behind a random table. Okay Dawson, you can do this! I slowly snuck up to the doorway with the mistletoe in my hand, after a few seconds of hiding behind a group of dancing people, I crept out and reached up to the top of the doorway. Unfortunately, I was too short. No surprise there. Come on, you can do this Ally, just stand on your tiptoes! So I _did_ stand on my tiptoes- still too short. Oh man, why was I cursed with having such a shrimpy body?

After a few minutes of me failing time after time to hang the little mistletoe sprig, I came up with the fantastic idea of standing on a chair. Then I scolded myself for taking _that_ long to come up with, the fantastic idea of standing on a chair.

After a few more minutes of standing on the tall chair and trying to hang up the small sprig of mistletoe, I finally succeeded. YES! I was so proud of myself that I began to do my crazy happy Ally dance. WORST DECISION OF MY LIFE. (Well actually, second worst decision. The first worst decision was staying to listen to those crazy carollers.) My happy Ally dance was a _little_ too crazy and suddenly, my chair began to wobble. My mind was in a crazy state of panic and I began waving my arms around in an attempt to stay balanced. You all know about my dreadful balance skills right? Of course you do. The arms thing only made it worse and soon I found myself slipping manically and falling of the chair.

My life flashed before my eyes as I fell, no I'm just kidding. It sounded pretty dramatic though, right? I closed my eyes quickly and prepared to meet the hard impact of the cold floor when suddenly I felt everything stop. No cold. No floor. No pain. Just warmth. I felt a pair of arms arms around me, cradling me gently. When I looked up, my brown eyes locked with Austin's hazel ones. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled softly.

"Austin, t-thank y-you," I stuttered quietly as I felt butterflies erupt inside my body. He smiled softly and slowly stood me up securely on the ground, his strong hands still holding onto my waist gently. Oh my gosh! I just lived one of those cliche movie moment, where the girl slips and falls into the boy's arms! Well, that's another thing crossed off my bucket list.

"Your Welcome, just be carefull Alls, I don't want you to get hurt," He replied with a smile. "Hey do you wanna dance?" He asked suddenly, I noticed his eyes reflected a little nervousness. Oh No! I can't dance to save my life, let alone waltz! I'd probably injure the poor guy. What do I do? Quick Dawson, think of something!

"I-I can't d-dance," I whispered sadly, then bit my lip and looked down nervously. Austin just grinned and gently took my hand, he placed my other hand on his shoulder and his free hand cradled my waist. It was a waltzing position. Uh oh.

"Just follow my lead okay?" He whispered kindly and took the first step. It was really hard at first, but soon I began to get the hand of it. Shocking, I know. After a while, I let him glide me across the floor while staring intensely at my feet. I really didn't want to step on his feet, that would be incredibly embarrassing. I'd be forever known as the clutz that broke her crush's foot!

"Hey," Austin's soothing voice snapped me right out of my thoughts. "Don't focus on your feet, your not gonna fall. Just keep your eyes on me, your doing great. And even if you _do_ step on my foot, I'd still find it cute," He smirked while I blushed and mentally cursed my thinking out loud habit. He lifted my head up slowly and smiled as our eyes locked.

"I don't get it, how do you find everything I do cute? You weren't dropped as a baby were you?" I blurted out curiously, he stared at me in pure confusion and chuckled. Smooth Ally, real smooth.

"No, I wasn't dropped as a baby Ally, I just happen to find everything about you adorable, your an amazing person and I'm really glad I met you," He replied with a grin and pulled us closer together. My eyes widened at his words and I blushed deeply. H-He thinks I'm amazing? For once in my life, I was absolutely speechless. Actually I think I've been speechless before... But that's not the point.

I stared at him deeply for a few more seconds before smiling softly and laying my head on his chest. I giggled quietly when I heard his heart beating faster and sighed as I felt his arms wrap securely around my waist. My arms slowly joined around his neck and we swayed silently together. Hmm, I could so get used to this!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marthalmeno and Shelley kissing passionately under the doorway. I was mentally fangirling at that moment, my plan had actually WORKED! I was also happy for Martha, he was gonna need someone to stick by him while everyone made fun of his girly name, and now he had Shelley. AW, I just love love!

* * *

"AUSTIN MOON, THIS RESTAURANT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CLOSED HALF AN HOUR AGO, GET TO WORK!" A loud voice boomed suddenly from the office next to the bathroom. It was then that I noticed we were the only ones left in the room. You know what they say, time flies when you dancing with Austin! The blonde boy sighed while I gently lifted my head from his chest and looked at him.

"Is your dad always like that?" I asked in amusement and he shook his head.

"At home he's just a normal dad, but at work he turns into a monster!" Austin exclaimed dramatically. "Come on, you should get home before it gets too late." We reluctantly let go of each other and walked over to my table to get my bag and coat. Afterwards, we slowly made our way to the exit.

"Tonight was great Alls, we met a guy called Martha, we got a couple back together, you even learned how to dance!" Austin said in shock as if me learning how to dance was a world class achievement. I mean, it _was _a world class achievment, but he didn't have to rub it in. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms childishly.

"Hey, me learning how to dance isn't _that_ shocking!" I began jokingly, then my face turned serious and I looked at him properly. "And Austin, I just wanted to say, I think your amazing too and I am really glad I met you," I said and smiled nervously. When I looked at Austin, I realized he was staring upwards nervously. I looked at him in confusion before following his gaze. What could he possibly be staring at? My eyes widened in shock when I realized what he was focusing on.

"Mistletoe," He murmured quietly. "It's the same mistletoe you hung up earlier Ally." Oh my gosh! This was awesome! Wait. This was awful! What if he didn't want to kiss me? What is he rejected me? What if we _did_ kiss, and I died from the lack of air supply! Okay Ally calm down. Don't say anything stupid. This time, actually think before you-

"M-Mistletoe! Listen A-Austin, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I mean, I know it's tradition and everything but no one's forcing you. I don't mind breaking tradition AT ALL! B-But if you _do_ want to kiss me then feel free! I don't mind, in fact I really want to kiss you right now. Because seriously, Christmas only comes around once a year and if you get a chance to kiss someone under the mistletoe then you should definitely go for it!" I rambled crazily without any pauses. I just didn't want to make Austin feel awkward! As you could see I was failing miserably.

But it seemed I just couldn't stop myself.

"Unless of course you don't _want_ to go for it, I won't judge you or anything! Really! If your uncomfortable or feel awkward about k-kissing me then you don't have to! Even if you did, it doesn't have to be on the lips, it could be on the cheek, hand or even toe, I DON'T MIND! Seriously I mean it, if you don't want to kiss me I'll be-

I was just about to finish my 'We don't have to kiss' speech, when suddenly, Austin's warm lips captured mine. My eyes widened in shock for a moment before fluttering shut and resting my arms on his shoulders, slowly. I sighed as his strong arms wrapped securely around my waist while pulling me closer to him, so our chests were gently touching. I felt sparks and tingles moving rapidly through my body as our lips moved together, slowly and innocently.

My mind had gone completely blank. For once in my life I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about the rest of my blind dates, I wasn't thinking about how much my heels were killing me, I wasn't even thinking about the awful C- I got on my English paper! All I was focusing on was Austin. Just Austin. How he was always so sweet and kind. How he could always make me laugh and make me feel better. How he was always so gentle and had such a calm personality. Our lips continued to move in slow and gentle unison and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was gonna jump out of my chest and dash out of the restaurant! Crazy _and_ disturbing thought.

After a few more seconds of pure bliss, we slowly pulled away. We stared at eachother for a few seconds after, grinning like mad, while my hands were still on his shoulders and his were gently cradling my waist. A few short minutes passed and we reluctantly let go of eachother. I beamed at him while he smiled back with a small chuckle.

"Wow," I murmured dreamily, while touching my still tingling lips and blushing. I still can't believe Austin and I just kissed! AAAAAHHHHHH!

"Yeah, wow," Austin replied softly with a very visible blush on his face.

"Merry Christmas Austin."

"Merry Christmas Alls." And at that moment, I knew I was falling for him. Hard. Seriously, like rock hard. I, Ally Dawson, was falling in love with Austin Moon.

Things just got a lot more complicated. I blamed Trish.

**YAY! THEY KISSED! I had so much fun writing that part. Unfortunately, this doesn't mean they're together yet. That will happen in later chapters! (Which I CAN'T WAIT to write BTW!) I hope you guys liked this chapter, but I feel I could have done a bit better, I'm kind of disappointed in myself to be completely honest. This chapter turned out pooish (That's probably not a word, but oh well!) for me. I hope you guys like it though, it's hard when I'm disappointed in myself, but if you guys weren't happy (Wipes fake tear from eye dramatically) I wouldn't know what to do with myself! Your all so AWESOME! I DID IT AGAIN! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I over wrote AGAIN! Thanks for being so understanding last time, I never thought I would do it AGAIN! Hopefully you won't mind? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love knowing what you guys think. Also, feel free to PM me, I promise you I WILL reply. I PROMISE! I LOVE talking to you because your all so nice. **

**To Alexia, the guest reviewer that asked me what grade I'm in, thank you for being so nice and polite! To answer your question, I'm in Year 9 (I live in the UK) which is equivalent to grade 8 in the USA, I think? I'm not entirely sure to be honest! But I'm 13 years old, if that helps :) A shoutout to ALL the people that reviewed! YOUR ALL AMAZING! I will try and update as soon as I can!  
**

**Bye! **

**Krissy xxxx :)**


End file.
